La teoría de el multiverso
by maiten
Summary: -Te invito a ti Bulma, a abrir la Mante a un mundo de posibilidades infinitas y realidades paralelas. Pero si vas a hacer este riesgoso viaje ten encueta que cualquier modificación que hagas en el tiempo tendrá sus consecuencias… tu primer viaje será el Metro. Es una hipótesis física, en el que entran en juego la existencia de infinitos universos paralelos y dimensiones.
1. La teoría de el multiverso capitulo 1

La teoría de el multiverso por: Ricci

Resumen:

-Empieza un mes depuse de de que Bills re retire de la tierra; los Guerreros Z vuelven cada uno a sus reatinas normales, hasta que un día…

2 personas hacen una aparición inesperada… los sujetos buscaban un objeto en especifico. qué será? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Se van extraños, visten de forma muy rara con artefactos, solo entendibles por ellos, pero entre esos aparatejos veo un artefacto de mi propia creación; un traductor… ¿Quiénes serán estos extraños viajeros?

 _Los invito a abrir la Mante a un mundo de posibilidades infinitas y realidades paralelas. Pero si vas a hacer este riesgoso viaje ten encueta que cualquier modificación que hagas en el tiempo tendrá sus consecuencias…_

" _es una hipótesis física, en el que entran en juego la existencia de infinitos universos paralelos y dimensiones, conformando un Multiverso"_

Antes de empezar a narrar quiero que se sepa entender lo que intento explicar sobre los mundos alternativos, bien, empezando. 1-pienza en esto antes que nada. Si bien eres una persona con una vida propia, con ciertos pensamientos, recuerdos, habilidades y demás cosas; preguntate lo sieguente… si pudieras dar un vistazo a tu pasado y cambiaras algo… como por ejemplo. El primer día de clases te sentaste con otra persona y no con la que inicialmente te sentaste, conclusión, conociste a otra persona cambiaste el pasado; lo que lo convierte en un pasado alternativo con diferentes finales. 2- imaginasen eso a mayor escala. Y 3- a lo que me referido con "juego" en el resumen es que; hay un lugar en el que puedes convivir con otras realidades paralelas a la tuya; imagínatelo un lugar…en el que podes tener interacción con otros "vos" del pasado del futuro o de un presente alterado por alguna decían que tomaste. Es confuso, si, pero hay muchas manaras de entenderlo; hasta hay parodias explicándolas mejor; doy otro ejemplo, en los Simpson hay un capitulo en el que Homero tiene una tostadora que viaja en el tiempo XD, donde se da cuenta que hay que tener cierto cuidado, porque si se afecta algún cambio el pasado, podría cambiar el futuro. Como esta hay muchas: 3 bueno sin más les dejo esta rara idea que se me vino hacia tanto y que no me animaba a publicar….

Capitulo 1 los viajeros del 2073

Hace un mes exactamente…el Dios de la destrucción Bills y su maestro Wiss visitaron la tierra en busca de un guerrero a su altura… El súper Sayayin Dios, descubrimos por parte de Shen Long que el súper Sayayin Dios solo puede aparecer cuando 6 Sayayines con un corazón puro podrán invócalo…

1 Mes después de la gran batalla ,Narra Bulma.

Sentada y observando el paisaje que me rodea, veo a lo lejos, la pequeña figura de mi hijo Trunks siendo cargado y acunado, el completamente dormido por su padre y mi esposo cargándolo; él se llama Vegeta. Que tierna imagen me brindan , después de que entrenaron toda la mañana ,y pensar que la sola idea de tener un hijo lo aterraba y ,lo miro ahora y veo cuanto ha cambiado desde que llego ;paso de ser ,frio y calculador a un amoroso padre…

-¿¡Hay mujer, A qué hora es el banquete!? Muero de hambre…

Maleducado, Bueno… hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, como por ejemplo , que se crea el centro del mundo; sigue siendo igual de arrogante y orgulloso, el muy desgraciado…

Pero el amor es ciego dicen por ahí…

-Señorita Bulma, la decoración del gran salón esta completa; ¿desea ir a revisar los detalles del lugar?.

Huy…me olvide completamente la cena que organice para esta noche; es el cumpleaños de mi gran amiga Milk le organice una fiesta sorpresa.

Al entrar en el hermoso salón, mi vista cae en la hermosa cascada ubicada estratégicamente en medio del salón; el lugar está adornado con detalles blancos y dorados al aire libre, es hermoso, le va a encantar cuando lo vea, estoy muy emocionada…ya quiero que lo vea, ver su reacción, su sonrisa, este es mi regalo para ella y se lo merece.

7:30 PM

Narra Bulma

Bien…todo está listo y preparado para cuando lleguen los invitados; en media hora exactamente empezarían a aparecer, y la familia Son media hora después…. Casi pareciese un cumpleaños de 15 tradicional, rio al pensarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso… no he visto a Vegeta ni a mi hijo dando vueltas por ahí, me pregunto, ¿Dónde estarán? .iré a verlos, no vaya a ser que hayan vuelto a entrenar…iré a ver por donde y que hacen y luego me preparare para recibir a los invitados.

Me encuentro subiendo las escaleras, directo a mi habitación; escucho a Vegeta dando indicaciones a Trunks de cómo se arreglarse la ropa; si la escena de Trunks dormido en brazos de Vegeta me palacio de lo más dulce del mundo…no se compara al ver a Vegeta arreglando en trajecito y luego peinando a Trunks. Con esas manos, que usa en combate, y ahora, las veo peinando a mi bebe con tal delicadeza… me quedo enbombada con la dulce vista que me brindan mis ojos…

Hago mi aparición; y me siento en la cama junto con Vegeta y mi hijo… Trunks quedo impecable todo un caballerito, espero que dure, solo hasta que lléguen los invitados.

-¿Papa puedo ir a jugar a la play? .

\- Anda, un rato nomas…que ni me entere que te ensuciaste ese taje eh.

-Siiii… papaaaa …. Dijo con tono desganado.

Me rio de la ecena y comento.

-Sabes…cumples mas el rol de mama gruñona que el de papa - digo con una risa en mis labios.

-Hablando de estereotipos; vos cumplís el rol del padre de familia -dice siguiéndome el juego y riendo conmigo.

-Si por que te mantengo…mantengo a una linda y gruñona esposa - Ambos reímos y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Hay anda a cambiarte que tardas mucho y ya casi llegan los pesados de tus amigos - Comenta al levantarse de la cama y saliendo por la puerta. – Voy a comprobar que la comida este toda en orden. Dice antes de salir.

Me rio y Pongo los ojos en blanco por ese comentario y observo mi guardarropa, la verdad que nose, lo que me ponga tiene que ir a corde con la ambientación del salón la cual es blanca casi en su totalidad…y de repente recuerdo un vestido.

FLASHBACK: narro yo.

Eran unas hermosas vacaciones en familia en Paris ,Francia. Y una familia de 3 integrantes paseaba por la hermosa y elegante ciudad del amor; cuando de repente una hermosa peli azul de elegante andar, echa un vistazo a una tienda de exclusivo lujo y elegancia que solo una marca como Chanel ofrece .

Al entrar en la lujosa tienda con su familia; la vista de la mujer va parar a un vestido que deja sin habla a la peli azul .el vestido se encontraba en un maniquí. Era el centro de atención de la tienda y se llevaba la mirada de quien pasara a mirar su precio, esas caras de espanto que daban las mujeres Parisinas al ver su precio, y como no, era lo último en moda Chanel, era…único.

Cuando salió del probador con el hermoso vestido blanco y corto pegado al cuerpo; se llevo todas las miradas y halagos e incluso un inesperado comentario de Vegeta. –Estas hermosa -le avía dicho el pelinegro. Y eso dio la definitiva para llevarse ese elegante vestido a casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK: narra Bulma.

-Hay - doy un suspiro -¿donde lo abre dejado…?

Con un guardarropas completamente desordenado, fin lo encuentro todavía en su caja original, jamás tuve una ocasión como para ponérmelo. Casi diría que fue un desperdicio haber gastado tanto en el, si no fuera por la fiesta de hoy claro.

-Ufff ya esta, bien, ahora a recibir a la familia.

9:30 PM.

Bajo como si fuera una reina, y sonrió al pensarlo; recorro con la vita el lugar perfectamente ordenado a la luz de la luna y las estrellas y clavo la vista en Vegeta; lo veo jugando a la mancha con su hijo, ambos ríen a carcajadas por el salón. Que lastima que Vegeta no se comporte haci cuando hay gente en casa, ese maldito complejo que tiene…

-¡Hay vegeta!... ¡me gusta cómo te quedo el conjunto que te compre! - si no les grito ni me van a escuchar. Automáticamente Vegeta deja de correr y me lo muestra como si fuera modelo de pasarela el ,bobo se hace el guapo y sonríe con sorna; le queda muy bien, es un pantalón gris con un chaleco a juego y debajo una camisa bordo, todo de Giorgio Armani como no,- ¡que buen gusto tengo!- Me alago a mí misma.

Escucho el timbre y voy a atender; no me esperaba que vinieran todos juntos, excepto los Son claro, sonrió ampliamente y los invito a pasar. Todos por supuesto están enterados de la gran sorpresa que recibirá Milk por su cumpleaños.

10:30 PM.

Tocaron el timbre, ¡hay por fin llegaron! , hice apagar las luces; y decidí que mi hijo fuera a recibirlos. Todos menos Milk conocen el plan ;Videl ,la novia de Gohan, se la va llevar unos momentos al baño ,mientras los hombres Son , entran al salón ; una vez que los muchachos entran y se unen al resto…le mando un mensaje a Videl por WhatsApp para que entren las dos.

Ella, hermosa como siempre entra sin sospechar nada, con una Videl enganchada a su brazo; ver esa ocena me amarga un poco, yo quería hacerla entrar a su fiesta… pero la chica insistió y no tuve opción.

Las luces del salón la iluminaron, pobre…creyó que era una simple reunión.

-¡FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS MILK! Dijimos todos al unisonó.

A la pelinegra se le encharcaron los ojos y apenas pronuncio, atragantada por el llanto, un leve –gracias…- la vi tan emocionada ; y fui corriendo hacia ella como todos a abrazarla ,me contagie de su emoción y llore un poco con ella ,y mas con la música que puse en el salón; si …la verdad , que parecen sus 15.

La fiesta trascurrió el resto de la noche como lo planeaba…, se contagiaron risas, se bailo mucho, fue muy entretenida; incluso le dijimos a Goku que ni se le ocurra alertar a algún dios mega poderoso que se le ocurra estropear mi regalo a Milk; en resumen…fue perfecta, ella es perfecta.

Ya era de madrugada, y la gente empezó a retirarse, agradeciendo y alagando el excelente trabajo realizado con tanto esmero; y agradecí a todos por venir y cooperar con mi sorpresa para la pelinegra.

Cuando me fije en mi reloj de muñeca Rolex, ya eran las 3:40 de la madrugada y la única familia que se quedo después de finalizada la fiesta, fueron los Son; Goten y Trunks estaban dormidos en el cuarto de mi hijo, pobre se desmayaron apenas tocaron la cama, ¿y cómo no? Corretearon toda la noche con la pequeña Marón.

Mientras tanto, los adultos estábamos sentados conversando tomando un café y picando alguna otra cosa dulce sobrante de la fiesta. Gohan y Videl salieron a caminar por la ciudad, la noche se prestaba para dar una linda caminata bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas ;mientras yo y Milk conversábamos de temas particulares de la familia ,observamos un momento a nuestros respectivos esposos…Ambos con cara de aburrimiento y somnolencia total ,sentados cada uno en un sillón enfrentados.

De repente Milk comento.

-Míralos… no se pueden ver ni en pintura ,bueno, por lo menos no están discutiendo como siempre, te juro Bulma, amaría a la persona que lograra que se acercasen como compañeros ,o como amigos.

Se me prendió el foco…recordé en ese instante el mazo de naipes que Vegeta tanto ama jugar, bueno por lo menos no apuesta jugando al Póker o alguna otra estupidez parecida.

Le comento a Milk.

-Tengo una idea espérame aquí….fui a paso lento a buscar la cartas a un mueblecito que se encontraba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos los 4

-¡Oye Vegeta!..- le digo mostrándole el mazo de cartas mientras me le acerco – ¿Tenes ganas de jugar?

-Claro, ya estoy cansado de solo estar sentado…Juguemos una partida.

-No. Yo estoy conversando con Milk - digo sonriéndole alzando una ceja, para que entendiera mi objetivo.

-Y pero no se juega de a uno…- le cayó la ficha, se dio cuenta con mi mirada depositada en Goku. Al instante se dio cuenta de mi intención de estar con Milk.

-Vamos Vegeta me debes una.

-Hey, que recuerde no te debo nada a vos - me dice con seriedad.

-¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?¿ Y.a.m.s.h.a? - Vegeta enrojeció como un tomate.

-emm…está bien ,pero, me debes una grande -dijo desanimado; se levanta y dice –Hay Kakarotto…¿sabes jugar al póker?.

-Goku lo mira sorprendido. –No. No se jugar; pero si me explicas podríamos jugar una partida - Dijo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Al tiempo de haberlo dicho se levanta de sillón individual blanco de la sala y camina hacia Vegeta; Ese hombre es gigante ,con su enorme y ancha espalda, nadie negaría nunca que es envidiablemente guapo.

Observo a Vegeta esperando a Goku algo sonrojado ,por el favor que le cobre ,me observa, y yo en respuesta le sonrió con gracia. Veo a Goku persiguiendo a Vegeta hacia una sala mas alejada; que es la sala de juegos ,es como… ,un mini casino.

Cruzan el umbral de la sala y desaparecen de mi vista ,automáticamente ,vuelvo con Milk…y al instante me desilusiono al verla dormida en el sillón ; está dormida con el ceño fruncido, de brazos cruzados en el sillón en el que la ve tan cómoda y calmada, Y aun haci su semblante fuerte y dominante se sigue observando a simple vista; me acerco con mucha cautela hacia ella y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, dios , Escucho sus fuertes latidos, su tranquila respiración; y de pronto la escucho que se queja aun estando dormida…re remueve entre sueños y temo que se despierte estando yo en una posición bastante comprometedora; de repente siento sus fuertes brazos envolviéndome en un abrazo ,hay.. sus brazos que tanto han trabajado en el campo, esto es lo mas relajante del mundo ,desearía que nunca termine me siento tan…protegida entre ellos ; y me aprovecho de este hermoso sueño…

Pero como en todos los sueños…en algún momento…tienes que despertar…

Casi caigo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de pronto, Me sobresalto de sobre manera ,escucho gritos en la sala ,dios,¿¡ qué está pasando!? ¡¿ Quién grita?! . Ami lado Milk se despierta de un sobre salto ,me mira y me pregunta con la mirada que es lo que ocurre allí ,sigo escuchando a Vegeta y Goku gritando, pero no entre ellos ¿A quién le gritan? ;forcejean con alguien ,pero, no me atrevo a cruzar ese umbral de la puerta estoy aterrada junto con Milk en el sofá ; escucho lo que grita Goku en un momento…dice algo como –¡Nosotros no le daremos nada! - el miedo…,nos tiene paralizadas. Escucho el estruendo de un fuerte disparo el ensordecedor ruido me saca el aire de los pulmones…empiezo a llorar , no quiero asomarme por el umbral de la puerta, por miedo a que se repita otro disparo ; escucho a alguien de vos desconocida, una vos masculina muy grave y ronca…pero no habla japonés, reconozco el fuerte idioma de aquel sujeto; Ruso…

-YA klyanus', chto , yesli oni vozvrashchayutsya , chtoby popytat'sya glupost' , kak eto snova , strelyat' im metere drug… ¡YA trebuyu, chtoby vy dat' mne chertovski myach drakona!.

Traducción: - Les juro que si vuelven a intentar una estupidez como esa otra vez, le meteré un tiro a cada uno...¡exijo que me den la maldita esfera del dragón HAORA!.

Agradezco saber varios idiomas extranjeros, entre ellos aprendí el fuerte idioma Ruso.

Milk se levanta decidida del sillón en donde nos encontramos , me observa ,no veo en esos bellos ojos color Ónix ni una pisca de terror ,desearía ser tan Valiente como ella en estos momentos… ¿ Y yo ? ¿ Donde quedo mi valía ? mi sed insaciable de aventura…Me acostumbre a la rutina de que me brinda mi trabajo; me he ablandado ,lo único que pienso en estos momentos es en mis hijos que se encuentran a salvo arriba ,estoy completamente paralizada de miedo ,me voy a desmayar ; los gritos y forcejeos se siguen escuchando. Pero no sé qué es lo que discuten realmente…

-Bulma…tranquila, necesito que te concentres y me escuches ahora mismo , ¿ entendido ? tranquilízate …

-Ssi sii…- apenas logro balbucear por las lagrimas que se me atragantan –Los niños están arriba…mis bebes…

Estoy en completo shock lo único que está en mi mente son los niños que duermen arriba ,se que afortunadamente desde donde ellos se encuentran, no pueden oír el infierno de aquí abajo.

-Hay mírame …iré a ver qué es lo que sucede allí, aquí estás segura y los niños también, no te preocupes, ya vuelvo, tranquilízate no tardare…lo prometo - La sujeto del brazo ,no quiero que me deje sola ; de repente mas disparos …y paralizadas escuchamos 4 disparos y mas gritos por parte de los sayayins… -Iré a ver , suéltame Bulma y quédate aquí -Me pega un manotazo fuerte en la mano que la tenia sujeta.

La veo ir a paso lento y sigiloso hacia la sala de juegos ,desde donde yo me encuentro hacia allí ,casi serian unos 40 mt . Me largo a llorar ya no escucho ni disparos ni gritos ,solo mi llanto. Dicen que en los peores momentos recuerdas parte de tu pasado…Me recuerdo, yo a los 16 años , cuando conocí a Goku,; era una chica con aires de grandeza ,que soñaba con vivir aventuras de lo mas extremas, nada me detenía ,nada me aterraba.

-Yo no soy ninguna cobarde…-Me digo a mi misma ; fijo mi mirada al frente ,me pongo de pie ;ahora la adrenalina recorre todo mi cuerpo…es una sensación embriagadora ,como la droga más poderosa. Empiezo a caminar ,ahora nadie va a pararme ,no me voy a quedara aquí; llorando como una niña mientras mi familia está en peligro.! Soy Bulma Brieft y nada es imposible para mi ¡ .

Recuerdo en ese instante que en la sala contigua hay un revolver…voy por él a paso rápido pero sigiloso como fantasma ;abrí los cajones uno por uno ,sin tener suerte ;hasta que de pronto lo encuentro en una de las estanterías de papa. En la casa se dejaron de escuchar los gritos hace tiempo…¿Qué paso? . Recorro todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la sala donde Goku y Vegeta jugaban a las cartas; la habitación tenía un aire tan pesado, y estaba hecha un caos; pero no se encontraban allí . donde habrán ido?.

Sigo recorriendo todas las habitaciones de la planta baja ,toda la casa se encuentra en penumbras. De repente se me viene la idea el sótano. no se me ocurren otros lugares dentro de los perímetros de la casa …iré a investigar.

Acercándome a la entrada del sótano , que se encuentra en una parte algo escondida del patio de mi casa; escucho y reconozco las voces de Goku y a Vegeta ,y deduzco por cómo se oyen, que estan interrogando a el sujeto aun desconocido para mi . Decido quedarme en el lugar un poco más y seguir escuchando en qué situación se encuentran escaleras mas abajo.

Mediante escucho ,imagino la situación de los muchachos. Al parecer Goku y Vegeta controlan la situación ,están interrogando al sujeto en su idioma natal ,pero, ¿ Desde cuándo Goku sabe Ruso ? no le tomo importancia al detalle y continuo escuchando los ecos de abajo por las escaleras .

No entiendo partes de la interrogación, lo que me dificulta saber con exactitud que es lo que ocurre…pero cada vez que le preguntan algo al sujeto misterioso ellos golpean una reja para amenazarlo para que responda sus preguntas .de repente caigo en cuenta que hay mas voces ahí abajo; reconozco a los muchachos y la vos de Milk abajo,¿ Que demonios? En qué momento llego ahí?. Pero hay otra con un acento y tonada diferente al Ruso de vos gruesa…es otro idioma pero no lo recoso bien ; de repente el otro sujeto grita una grosería y rencoso por fin el maldito idioma. Es alemán ,esto parece una reunión interracial….

-Hurensohn! .grita fuerte el alemán . El segundo desconocido.

Traductor: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!.

Con la adrenalina a tope en mi cuerpo, decido bajar lentamente las escaleras…

CONTINUARA …


	2. La teoría de el multiverso capitulo 2

**La teoría del multiverso.**

 **Notas del fanfic:** **bueno gracias a todos lo que hayan entrado y leído mi historia. Tengo en cuenta que me falta práctica en la escritura, pero bueno por algo se empieza; y ahora me doy cuenta el trabajo y esfuerzo que es escribir un fick sea cual sea. Y quiero agradecer a esas personas por su tiempo.**

 **Los personajes de este fick, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y algo de la historia al escritor de la saga metro 2033, Dimitri Glujovki.**

 **Notas del capítulo:** **la historia es bastante compleja en el principio… y súmenle que mi habilidad narrativa es de una principiante XD Hocique se hace un poco complicado, pero bueno.**

 **Aclaraciones: 1) Cometí un pequeño error, el desconocido número 2 no es alemán, ambos son rusos; después lo corregiré.**

 **2) A otra cosa mariposa, En mi fick, Bulma y Vegeta son pareja, si pero no cualquier pareja, hice a ambos Bisexuales como se nota en el fick. (OBIO no habrá hentai) son muy liberales como pareja. (Ósea que básicamente se dan la libertad de estar con mas personas, como use el ejemplo de Yamaha y Vegeta) Tienen una relación muy estrecha, mas como los mejores amigos, que como pareja.**

 **3) Y ultimo, este fic es casi enteramente de aventuras, Ciencia ficción, AU, Viajes en el tiempo, y mundos paralelos. Por lo que va a tener poco material romántico y o erótico; Desde ya aviso.**

 **(** _Holiwuis_ **): Aclaraciones mías.**

 _-Hola, hola-. :_ **Diálogos de los personajes.**

 **-** _ **tengo hambre-. : Pensamientos de los personajes.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Ojos de cristal.**_

En la Corporación Capsula, hay muchas habitaciones secretas, y una de ellas, era el pequeño sótano que se encontraba en el patio exterior de la misma. Por fuera, parecía un pequeño garaje, al abrirlo lo único que se encontraba en penumbras era una gran escalera que iba directamente hacia abajo.

Me encontraba bajando lentamente por la angosta escalera de madera; el lugar olía a madera húmeda… el lugar no tiene uso desde mucho antes que naciera, nose como no lo derribaron; el lugar… es completamente escalofriante, se siente cada vez mas frio a medida que voy bajando, diablos… la maldita escalera es infinita.

Los gritos que antes emitían los sujetos desconocidos, fueron sustituidos por mi respiración agitada, rechinido de las escaleras y suaves murmullos que cada vez se hacían más sonoros.

Cuando pensaba que lo peor de este lugar, tan desconocido y aterrador, que ocultaba mi casa era lo claustrofoba que era… la pequeña lamparilla que apenas iluminaba mi camino, se quema, dejándome completamente a oscuras…

 **-** _maldita sea… tranquila Bulma…tranquila_ **.-** inmediatamente busco el celular de mis bolsillos. **(** _nota: al término de la fiesta, Bulma se cambio el vestido por ropa más comada)._ Cuando lo encuentro, pendo la pantalla y ilumino mi camino, con la mano temblorosa; observe que el maldito y estrecho camino hacia abajo. No estaba ni cerca de terminar… _-bien, vamos allá_ **.**

Abre estado unos pocos minutos caminando hacia abajo, hasta que por fin visualice el maldito final, de la maldita escalera, del maldito sótano.

Me encuentro al final de la escalera, husmeo el pequeño lugar en el que me metí; de pronto escucho pasos pesados y apresurados que vienen hacia mi…-¡ _Diablos, diablos!_. Inmediatamente apago el celular y me escondo en la húmeda oscuridad que me rodea.

Esos pesados pasos se encuentran sobre mí, ahora, compartimos la misma habitación; la situación es tensa y desesperante. Me encuentro en la esquina de la habitación, agazapada… esperando; y de pronto, reconozco a esa persona.

 _-¿Bulma, eres tú?, no te escondas soy yo, no pasa nada ya todo paso.-_ dice buscándome en la oscuridad.

La felicidad me invade de pronto, no pude evitar romper en llanto, lo vine acumulando…me levando rápidamente de mi oscuro escondite; no puedo evitar tropezarme con algunos objetos en mi camino. Por fin alguien que me brinda paz, me abraza a él como si mi vida dependiera ello.

 _-¿Estas llorando?; ya tranquila, ven, no vas a creer la historia que te vemos a contar con los chicos…-._

 _-¿Qué sucede, quienes son esas personas?-_ dije con lagrimas en los ojos esperando una maldita repuesta a todo este asunto.- _¡Explícame de una vez, que mierda está pasando!-_

 _-Emmm…creo que es mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta; están detrás de la puerta grande que esta por allí.-_ dijo señalando la enorme puerta de hierro al final de un extenso pasillo en completa penumbra. _–No vas a creer lo que te van a contar esos tipos, no te preocupes no son Peligrosos; justo iba a ir a buscarte, Milk me conto todo y me pidió que fuera buscarte.-_

 _-Bien…_ -suspiro y le pregunto a Goku. _-¿Me despreocupo entonces?, Escuchamos los balazos en la sala, ¿alguno esta herido?_

 _-No, los balazos no iban dirigidos hacia nosotros, apunto el arma hacia el techo y disparo; jeje…creo que le hicimos perder los estribos.-_

Nos dirigimos por el pasillo en silencio hacia la gran puerta, el aire del lugar es tan… denso que hasta se podría palpar con la mano; el lugar es húmedo, oscuro, y me produce claustrofobia. Goku apoya su mano en el picaporte de la imponente puerta de hierro, antes me da un vistazo y asiente con la cabeza; y prosigue. La enorme puerta queda completamente abierta… y en seguida reconozco a vegeta que asoma la cabeza y nos observa, no tiene su serio semblante de siempre, más bien…lo veo como mas, sorprendido, ¿conmocionado, quizás? La verdad nose; se corre de la puerta permitiéndonos el paso, pasos que no me animaba a dar todavía.

 _-¿Vas a quedarte paralizada toda la noche? Pensé que ibas a ser la primer persona en reaccionar frente a esta situación, creí que era tu especialidad; ¡Vamos pasa de una vez Bulma!_

Estúpido…si tan solo supiera el miedo que pase hace tan solo unos instantes, no puede reclamarme nada; entro a paso lento al pequeño cuarto y lo primero a lo que dirijo mi mirada es a esos dos sujetos con mucho ropaje abrigado encima, a sus pies veo sus pertenencias y mucho mas ropaje…ambos tienen la mirada gacha.

Veo, enfrentado a la puerta por la que crucé, una especie de salamandra. _(Nota: la salamandra es como una especie de hogar, fogón, chimenea, o como quieran llamarlo; que calienta el ambiente… se usaban antes de que existieran las estufas más pequeñas.)_ Que ilumina y da calor a la pequeña habitación. Fijo mi vita en Milk, se ven tan cansada, y no les quita la vista, debe estar tan conmocionada como yo por lo sucedido…

 _-Ven Bulma siéntate…-_ me dice Vegeta y me ofrece una silla al lado de Milk y cerca del fuego. _-Iré a la casa y traeré algo caliente para tomar…-_ Nos dice abriendo la puerta. Mira a los dos sujetos sentados frente al fuego y dice. _– ¿Quieren que les traiga algo de comer también?-_

Esa no es la tonada de vos que usa Vegeta para dirigirse a otras personas…

Los dos hombres alzan la vista, pero solo uno contesta con un afirmativo en ruso. _-Yesli.-_ pronuncio el hombre en tonada grave y un fuerte acento marcado.

 _-Bien ya vuelvo, no me tardo, Hey Kakarotto acompáñame no puedo traer todo yo solo, además también vas a comer y no soy tu sirviente…-_ reprocha con su mirada clavada en Goku; este mismo sin decir palabra se levanta de su silla y lo sigue por esos lúgubres pasillos.

Me sobresalto con el sonido del portazo que dan los muchachos al irse. Mi vista se clava en el hombre que hablo. Era mucho más grande que su compañero, se notaba bien que era de cuerpo grande y fornido; llevaba mucho abrigo, como para sobrevivir en un ambiente tan frio y hostil como lo es Rusia; en la cabeza llevaba un gorro de lana negro y se tapaba desde el cuello hasta la nariz, con un pañuelo también negro. El sujeto tenía, por lo que llegaba a ver desde mi posición, el pelo negro, y la tez blanca; no quitaba la vista del fuego y no levantaba la vista parecía hipnotizado.

Su compañero en cambio era más bajo y menos corpulento; pero al igual que su compañero llevaba, un gorro de lana beige y el pañero de misma forma que su compañero, solo que el de él era rojo. Este muchacho además, de ser más pequeño que su gran compañero, tenía la tez de su piel más morena, el pelo castaño por lo que su gorro me dejaba ver. De repente, levanta lentamente la mirada y la deposita en mi; que hermosos ojos tiene, son… grises, como el Platino o el Oro Blanco, brillantes como dos Joyas, con su tez morena relucen mucho mas…Pero; De esa misma mirada, yo alguna vez…estuve perdidamente enamorada…

 _Con Goku y Vegeta:_

 **Narra Goku:**

Ambos nos encontrábamos subiendo ya las estrechas escaleras ahora, completamente a oscuras, nos guiábamos por la oscuridad con la luz de nuestros celulares; se me ocurre levantar un poco la linterna y valla…la vista que se me presenta es privilegiada.

 _-Deja ya de mirarme el culo Kakarotto, no está a tu alcance.-_

¡Diablos! Se dio cuenta, mierda, quede como un completo pervertido…

 _-Hasta hace unas horas no pensabas igual…-_ resospondo a su cometario y no puedo evitar pensar en el escenario de hace unas horas atrás.

 **Flashback:**

Nos retiramos de la sala de estar, donde las mujeres se quedaron platicando; Vegeta me condujo a una "Sala de juegos" según él, era como un mini casino, la verdad que jamás he estado en uno, pero, se como son…mas o menos.

Llegamos al enorme salón; el lugar estaba impecable y tenía un techo muy alto, - _ **Los gustos que se dan la gente millonaria, a veces son algo exagerados.-**_ pienso para mi, mientras observo todas las maquinas de juegos que se encuentran en el gran salón.

 _-Hey, ven que te enseño a jugar de una vez.-_

 _-Claro ahí voy.-_ le contesto con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Nos dirigimos a una meza mediana con un centro verde, supongo que esta es la mesa de póker. Agarramos dos sillas y las enfrentamos; apenas me siento en la cómoda y gran silla de cuero y Vegeta empieza con la explicación de cómo jugar, a la cual presto mucha atención.

Hey, no es difícil jugar a esta cosa del "Póker", pongo la vista atentamente en mis cartas y la suerte me sonríe en la primera ronda.

 _-Bueno, ¿qué quieres apostar primero, dinero, objetos, que me ofreces?-_

 _-Emmm…no tengo nada que pueda interesarte y creo que sería inútil apostar dinero ¿no crees?-_ Ahora que lo pienso, en mi billetera solo tengo 50$...

 _-Me gusta tu chaqueta…si aceptas apostarla en el juego, ponla sobre la mesa.-_

 _-está bien, acepto…-_ contestó sacándome la chaqueta y poniéndola sobre la mesa de juego, pero…dos podemos jugar ese juego. _–Me gusta tu reloj…-_ digo un una sonrisa, Vegeta de igual forma me sonríe y pone en la mesa su carísimo reloj plateado.

Después de un rato, enseño mas cartas y Vegetas las de el.

 _-Escalera de color…creo que ya me gane la chaqueta, dice sonriendo con triunfo.-_

 _-Escalera real…creo que ese reloj me pertenece Vegeta.-_ no lo veo muy enojado por haber perdido, conociéndolo pensé que iba a hacer un escándalo. _– ¿quieres una segunda ronda?_

 _-claro, quiero esa chaqueta a como dé lugar…-_ __me comenta sonriendo, me gusta esa mirada, es relajada eh incluso… seductora.

 _Segunda ronda:_

En esta ronda, vegeta quería que apostara la camisa que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta, que en estos momentos, aun seguía sobre la mesa de juego. Ya capte su juego… bien que gane el mejor, aunque sospecho que Vegeta me está dejando ganar, pero… ¡ Qué más da!

Me saque la camisa negra y la deje en la mesa de juego; esperando que vegete haga su apuesta; Y comento con una sonrisa. _–Yo opino que sin esa camisa bordo, te vas a sentir mas cómodo…_ \- si bien ese comentario fue de lo más estúpido; Vegeta claramente entendió el mensaje.

 _-¿Tú crees? Bien…pero aun conservare el chaleco.-_ y la imagen más caliente de la noche se visualizo ante mi Vegeta solo conservó en chaleco gris… bien, después iré por los pantalones.

 _-Doble pareja.-_ digo al mostrar mis cartas.

 _\- 4 iguales…me quedo la chaqueta.-_ menciona guiñándome un ojo y riendo. Como me gusta cuando lo hace, es muy guapo.

Tercera ronda:

 _-¿qué le sumas a tu apuesta?-_ le comento.

Me da una sonrisa seductora; se levanta de la silla y se desabrocha el cinturón y sus pantalones descienden lentamente…este juego sí que se subió de tono, abría que jugarlo mas seguido…

 _-Escalera…-_ menciona.

 _-uhhh…-_ hago una mueca de dolor y digo. _– Flor corrida…cuanto lo siento.-_ digo riendo.

 _-Bah…ya me aburrí de este jueguito, ¿Juegas Pool?-_

 _-Si me enseñas primero…si.-_ nos levantamos de la mesa de póker y no puedo evitar observar con lujuria a Vegeta, Diablos estoy muy caliente…va por el salón con sus bóxers negros y su chalequito gris.

Vegeta paso un rato explicando las reglas del juego…incluso me pareció, mucho más sencillo que jugar al póker; además las poses que hacia mientras explicaba eran tan sensuales.

 _-Bien empecemos…_

 **Media hora más tarde:**

 _-¡Ha…ha…ha…HA! Mmm…¡ha!, tócame vamos insecto, hazme tuyo…-_ No duramos ni 20 minutos jugando que de un momento a otro, lo tenía arriba de la mesa sin su chaleco, besándolo con hambre…ninguno estaba para delicadezas, me estuve conteniendo todo este tiempo de tirarme en sima de él y hacerlo mío.

Nos besábamos con pación y salvajismo, deje su boca, para morder y lamer todo su cuello; sus gemidos me nublaban los pensamientos…seguí con su fuerte y marcado pecho; directo a sus pezones, el gemía mas fuerte, creo que encontré su punto débil, tan suaves y delicados que empecé a mamar, me turnaba con cada uno. Mientras arriba mantenía mi boca ocupada en su pecho, empecé a simular embestidas lentas pero fuertes con mi cadera y la suya… el momento podía haber pasado a mayores, pero de pronto sentí dos presencias que no conocía acercándose en el patio de la casa…

 _-Diablos Kakarotto… ¿conoces esas presencias? Están cada vez más cerca…iré a ver_.- Que fácil es arruinar el posible mejor sexo de tu vida…nos volvemos a vestir y ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida; Cuando de repente dos sujetos nos atacan a ambos y caemos al suelo con ellos.

Forcejeamos un buen rato con esos... ¿Soldados? Iban con mascaras de gas en sus caras y ropaje muy abrigado, en la pelea, ellos se sentían, como, congelados; Logramos en la reducirlos en la sala fue fácil ya que el Ki de estos sujetos era como el de un humano normal, al más bajo de ellos, Vegeta lo derribo y lo acorralo en la esquina de la sala. El más grande me toco a mí, era incluso más alto que yo, era fuerte sí, pero no era nada con nosotros.

Una vez que ambos sujetos estuvieron bajo nuestro control, Vegeta decidió preguntarles, Quiénes eran, que querían, porque nos asaltaron… ninguno de ellos contesto; cuando de repente, sonó un muy fuerte disparo resonó por toda la sala, al girarme y encarar quien lo había disparado, veo al soldado que palio con Vegeta momentos atrás, apuntando su arma hacia el techo y gritando…un idioma que no escucho hace años…

 _(El forcejeo entre los soldados del frio y nuestros sayayins, solo duro unos momentos más…decidieron interrogarlos a la fuerza, pero aquí no podían, harian demasiado ruido; pero Vegeta conocía un lugar donde sus gritos no se escucharían…)_

Fin del Flashback

 _-ya cállate insecto, eres una molestia...-_

 _-jajaja…tú nunca vas a cambiar.-_

Todo el trayecto a la cocina de la Corporación Capsula, lo hicimos en completo silencio, quizás no tuviéramos nada que decir o, quizá eran demasiadas como para comentarlas en este momento.

Continuara…


	3. La teoría de el multiverso capitulo 3

La teoría del multiverso.

 _Capitulo 3 Los habitantes del metro._

Notas del fic: Hola de nuevo acá con una nueva actualización de este raro fanfic, quería decir que me arrepiento de publicar los capítulos sin antes haberlos editado… si fue muy boludo de mi parte pero fue muy gracioso encontrar las fallas de dramática y de mas, o que usaba en todo un párrafo la misma palabra para referirme a alguna cosa XD.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al maestro Akira Toriyama, y también hago referencia a la saga de metro, escrita y dirigida por Dimitri Glujovki, la cual no hace falta conocer; aunque si les gusta tanto como yo los libros de mundos post-apocalípticos la súper recomiendo. Además que tengan en cuenta que esta historia es completamente AU, Crossover y Side-History, y es por eso mismo que algunos personajes no conservan su personalidad original.

 **(Boludeses mías a lo largo del fic)** =comentarios y opiniones mías.

Nota… en una parte del fic hago referencias a el horrendo capítulo 5 de dragón ball súper, si lo vieron entenderán los diálogos entre personajes XD y o conocerán algunos memes referentes a ese capítulo. (Ojo, no estoy burlándome de mala manera del cap., además yo sigo dbs y me encanta)

 _Capitulo 3 Los Habitantes Del Metro._

 **Narra Bulma:**

Esa mirada… la reconocería en cualquier parte, sea donde sea. Es la misma con la que me levanto todas las mañanas, la que me acompaña en mí día a día, la del padre de mi hijo…

Pero, ¿cómo es esto posible?, no doy crédito a esa mirada que me observa tan… agotada, tan cansada; y aun hací con esas enormes ojeras y esa mirada tan decaída, no me quedaba ninguna duda, de que ese muchacho que me devolvía la vista era Vegeta.

Me quede sin habla, era él; por un momento se me cruzo por la cabeza pensar que era algún Pariente de vegeta como sucedió con Tarble, pero rápido descarte esa hipótesis.

No le pude aguantar por mucho mas la mirada, pronto fue, que voltee mi rostro para observar a mi querida amiga, Milk sentada justo a mi lado, poniendo sus temblorosas manos en el fuego… un escalofrió recorrió mi todo mi cuerpo, que frio hace, no puedo evitar abrasarme a mis rodillas, no me había percatado del frio que hacia esa noche.

El silencio es abrumador; dirijo mi inquisidora mirada a Milk, pero ella está más interesada en el calor del fuego, que en devolverme a mí, la mirada que tanto deseaba cruzarse con la suya. Pasó de ella, al gran sujeto que también parece absorbido por el fuego; no eh visto sus ojos ni su rostro, y aun hací me parece más agotado, que el de ojos claros.

 _-¿Hablan Japonés?-_ les pregunto de repente; el más bajo observa a su compañero, lo sacude un poco, parece que estaba a punto de dormirse porque tardo un poco en reaccionar y levantar la vista a su compañero. Y entonces en ojigris, mete la mano dentro del pesado abrigo de su compañero, y de él, saca un pequeño aparato que a su vez, se coloca en su oreja izquierda.

El moreno revisa un poco en su abrigo y saca de el, un aparato igual al que acaba de sacar de su compañero, lo observa y lo toquetea un poco y me lo ofrece. - _resheniy, perevodchik_ – me dice en su lengua nativa, pero solo reconozco en esa frase, la palabra traductor.

Me levanto y extiendo mi mano para agarrar esa cosa que más parece, un aparato auditivo, que un traductor. Lo miro e identifico el logotipo de mi compañía… Corporación Capsula; que yo tenga conciencia, no fabricamos hasta la fecha ningún aparato de esta similitud y parece original de la empresa…

-v ukhe…. _perevodchik_ \- me dice señalando su oreja, lo observo una vez más antes ponérmelo en el oído.

 _-esto le pertenece a mi compañía, ¿De dónde lo sacaste, como lo conseguiste?-_ No recibo ninguna respuesta y sigo intentando ponerme el aparato.- _¿Está bien puesto?-_ Le digo pero sigue sin contestar; lo veo levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hacia mi; me saca el aparato que puse en mi oreja, lo inspecciona y me lo coloca de de

Una forma algo brusca y dolorosa, ve que el aparato está bien colocado y vuelve a sentarse.

El "traductor" emite leves pitidos que hacen que me maree levemente, una vez que pararon, lo observo sacarse el pañuelo que tapaba más de la mitad de su cara.

 _\- Hay la p*ta madre…-_ digo de pronto. _\- ¡¿Vegeta?!¡¿Eres tú?! Por dios si eres tú, soy Bulma, ¿me reconoces?-_ el ríe ante mi desesperada reacción y digo. _\- Perdón me deje llevar… soy Bulma Brieft. -_ Le digo alzando la mano en modo de presentación; la verdad es, que nose como reaccionar, estoy muy confundida con todo este asunto.

 _-Artyom, es un placer presentarnos como es debido, ya que con usted, es con la que eh venido a hablar.-_

Ese asentó tan duro lo sigue conservando pero, no logro distinguir, ¿quién habla el idioma de quien? ¿Quién es él?… ¡¿Cómo es que ahora nos entendemos?! .

 _Con Goku y vegeta._

 **Narra Goku:**

Nos encontramos los dos en la cocina, hundidos en un silencio gravemente incomodo; desde que salimos los dos por esa enorme puerta de metal, no nos hemos dirigido las miradas, estamos algo conmocionados por todo lo ocurrido y por la extraña visita de esos soldados. Aun es increíble para mí, esa historia que me acaban de contar.

Vi a Vegeta intentar alcanzar en punta de pies las estanterías más altas de la cocina, lo cual quedo solo en el intento, me pregunto ¿por qué se pone en puntas de pie si puede volar? voy a su ayuda, y parándome detrás del alcanzo lo que quería en un principio, saco de ahí arriba bolsones que contenían varios kilos de pan; para alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo sin comer como esos dos soldados, debe ser una bendición.

Saco las bolsas y miro a vegeta, pero este, me niega la mirada contestando un leve _–Gracias...-_ apenas audible, lo veo completamente sonrojado, creo que el simple hecho de que yo lo haya ayudado a alcanzar eso que estaba demasiado arriba, y más, teniendo en cuenta su corta altura, lo humillo, creo que es la palabra o ¿Avergonzó? Quizás.

Me quedo con esas pesadas bolsas en mis manos, esperando a vegeta para ir a llevarles la comida; el moreno agarro tazas para todos de la encimera y una gran pava ( _Nota : no, no es la hembra del pavo._ l _a_ _pava es como una tetera muy grande de metal que sirve para calentar el agua, casi todos los países la llamamos de distinta manera, acá en Arg es simplemente… pava XD )_ llena de agua, pensé que la pondría a calentar acá, pero creo que tiene en mente hacerlo halla donde se encuentran los demás.

 _-Kakarotto, en la estantería justo al frente tuyo esta el frasco de café, agárralo y vámonos, esos tipos no me gustan nada.-_ me dice con sus brazos ocupados por la pava y las tazas de cerámica.

Hago lo que me pide y abro esa estantería, agarro el frasco grande de café y la azucarera. Pero cuando volteo para verlo, lo descubrí esperándome afuera… bueno, por lo menos se digno a esperarme.

Me dirijo hacia él, en completo silencio, se ve enojado, me quedo observándolo solo hasta que decide comenzar a andar hacia ese pequeño cobertizo tan abandonado y tan aterrador.

Lo malo de tener una personalidad tan habladora y carismática como la mía es que, nunca te podes quedar callado… incluso en los momentos **(como este)** en los que es mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Decido romper el pacto de silencio que hay entre nosotros **(con riesgo a cagarla)** para bajar un poco la tención; por lo menos, este tramo del camino.

 _-Sabes… una noche te soñé; ¡con dos manos izquierdas…!.-_ ante ese estúpido comentario, que nada tenía que ver en este momento, me atragante de risa no pude evitarlo; lo miro mientras yo me rio a carcajadas, pero veo que, mi comentario tuvo el efecto contrario del que yo hubiera esperado, parece incluso, mas enojado.

 _-¿Conoces a Calamardo, de Bob esponja?-_ yo asiento con la cabeza _. –En un capitulo ese personaje se convierte en "Hermoso" y mi hijo comento que cuando eres Ssj3 te pareces a el jajaja, espera tengo una foto tuya editada.-_ El Tiene una foto mía **(hay una canción de cumbia que empieza hací XD)** en su celular, nose como sentirme ante eso. _\- ¡JAJAJAJA… mira JAJAJAJA!-_ Me muestra la foto y no puedo evitar llorar de risa ante esa foto mía trucada.

Por lo menos… rompimos el hielo, por ahora…

 **Narra Bulma:**

 _-¿Con… migo? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? Es mejor que empeses a hablar, todo este asunto me parece de lo más extraño y ya me tiene cansada.-_ Le digo, el observa el piso unos instantes, toma aire y decide contarme.

 _-Bien por donde empiezo… me llamo Artyom, como ya he dicho, y lo que te voy a decir, te sonara de lo más increíble pero… venimos de Moscú, Rusia y…-_ Su gran compañero lo interrumpe callándolo y hablándole en Ruso… pero, ahora logro comprender lo que discuten; ¿Seré yo la que con este aparato en mi oreja, logre comprenderlos a ellos? ¿Estoy hablando en ruso como ellos ahora? Confundida con el lenguaje que estaré parlando ahora, Miro a Milk, está dormida; la sacudo un poco y cuando la veo abrir los ojos me habla pero… ¡Diablos! No logro entender nada de lo que me está diciendo; completamente asustada le digo _. – ¡Milk no te entiendo nada de lo que me dices!_ \- Me mira y hace una mueca confundida, y sigue hablándome bastante confundida… Vuelvo a mirar a Artyom pero, sigue discutiendo con su compañero.

 _-Pero y ¿si esos tipos no vuelven? Estamos callados como dos estatuas muertas de frio hace más de una hora, esperando encontrarnos por fin con ella; esos tipos no me interesan.-_ comenta Artyom; recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de su compañero más grande, el cual, sigue con la mirada pérdida en el fuego. Será ese sujeto, ¿alguien conocido también?

 _-Nein… se paciente y mantén la boca cerrada.-_ Pronuncia de manera grave, el gigante que no suena nada feliz o cómodo con toda esta situación; me desespera no saber de una maldita vez que es lo que buscan.

Me sobresalto al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la puerta, alguien toca con fuertes golpeteos en ella; deben Vegeta y Goku, me levanto a abrir esa enorme puerta, destrabo el enorme cerrojo de esta y la abro, permitiendo el paso de los muchachos.

 _-Toma Bulma, pone esto a hervir en el fuego; trajimos café y suficiente pan para 10 personas, supuse que esto duraría un buen rato.-_ Dice Vegeta, su mirada esta algo apagada. Esas bolsas de pan blanco, no duraron ni un minuto cerradas al lado de Vegeta, quien es su fan numero 1.

Recuerdo… que desde su primer día en la tierra, Vegeta se fanatizo por el pan, dice que le recuerda a sus días como soldado; y también recuerdo su postre preferido, típico de los pelotones de la milicia Sayana, según Vegeta claro; el postre es tan simple como, cortar el pan en rodajas, mojarlo con leche, pasarlo por azúcar y freírlo en manteca; es muy llenador como lo es de delicioso… con razón, era un postre para los soldados sayanos con hambre de aquellas oscuras épocas bélicas.

Mientras Vegeta se sentaba a devorar el pan de una de las bolsas; la otra, en cambio, se le entrego a Artyom para él y su compañero. Servimos en café y el ojigris por fin se dispuso a contar su historia.

 _Continuara…_

 _¡De inmediato!_

 **(Nota: para entender la historia de estos dos personajes, necesitas saber el por qué y cómo es su mundo además de saber cómo sobreviven en el)**

 **Historia del metro:**

 **La radiación:** En el viejo mundo de 2013, la humanidad de aquel entonces presencio la siempre temida, guerra nuclear. En el conflicto, se lanzo una bomba tan potente, que dejo la superficie de la tierra en completa radiación, una tan potente, que obligo a los pocos sobrevivientes de la devastada Rusia a refugiarse de la radiación en el gigantesco Metro de Moscú; los habitantes del metro que viven en la "zona segura" como mujeres, niños y soldados, sobreviven duramente el día a día en condiciones Infra-humanas en los laberinticos túneles del Metro refugiados de las zonas contaminadas de radiación de la superficie, la cual sin una máscara de gas, es imposible transitar.

 **La radiación no es la única amenaza:** Unas gigantescas puertas metálicas blindadas son lo único que separa a estos hombres de la más absoluta oscuridad que los rodea. A su alrededor la descomunal red de metro de Moscú infestada de criaturas mutantes y marcada por una tiniebla insondable en la que también habitan mercenarios, perros de la guerra e incluso milicias fascistas (La patrulla roja, alias, Nazis). Todos ellos sin ningún tipo de apego por la ley ni conocimiento de la relación crimen-castigo. Y Por si la amenaza del hombre para el hombre fuera poco, también hay sitio para lo paranormal. Los mutantes… criaturas horrendas y deformadas por la radiación son una amenaza casi constante en túneles de Metro como en la superficie. Sin embargo hay algo más, y es que **Los Oscuros,** son el siguiente eslabón del Homo-Novus, que significa "hombre-nuevo" tienen con capacidad para atacar las mentes de los hombres de formas inimaginables y para los que Artyom está inmunizado por razones que descubriremos con el transcurrir de la historia.

 **(Nota: no jodia cuando dije que este fic era muy complejo XD; a lo largo del fic iré revelando más información sobre el Metro).**

 **Narra Artyom:**

 _-Bien… creo que es mejor que lo resuma todo… Mi nombre es Artyom, en 2013 hubo una gran explosión, que contamino todo nuestro mundo con una pesada radiación en la superficie de la tierra. Durante 20 años, para los sobrevivientes, el Metro de Moscú, ha sido nuestra prisión, nuestra fortaleza… nuestro hogar. El destino ha hecho que tenga que pasar mi vida en el. Hasta podría decir que estoy destinado a morir allí…-_ la bella mujer Bulma, me interrumpe. _–Disculpa… ¿pero, como era todo antes de la explosión?-_

 _-No tengo recuerdos de la vida antes de la explosión, era solo un niño cuando me salvaron._

 _-Entonces… ¿cómo empezó todo?-_ vuelve a preguntar, esa pregunta me es muy difícil de responder sin entrar en mis borrosos y confusos recuerdos…

 _-Cuando me preguntan, como empezó todo, siempre respondo que fue cuando fuimos a los jardines botánicos… Éramos yo y mis dos mejores amigos, Vitali y Heugine… Mis compañeros… ambos murieron; lo recuerdo, recuerdo las enormes compuertas de la esclusa se abrieron con un chirrido, mostrando un camino hacia la superficie, el infierno para nosotros y un camino hacia el Metro para los demonios._ **(Los demonios son animales que con la radiación mutaron y se trasformaron en deformadas criaturas, hay varios tipos de demonios. Are mención de ellos más adelante)** _.-me han preguntado, ¿De quién fue la idea de visitar la estación abandonada? ¿Quién convenció a los demás de que fueran? Siempre respondo, que no me acuerdo; siempre miento y es una mentira sin riesgo, porque no hay forma de saber la verdad…_

 _Pero lo cierto es que todo empezó el día en que madre dijo que fuéramos a pasear a los jardines botánicos y que fuéramos allí, en Metro. Recuerdo que subimos a la superficie en unas escaleras mecánicas, que salimos por un ancho pabellón de cristal y que contemplamos una calle llena de verdor. Recuerdo las nubes desplazándose por el cielo infinito, la suave y fresca frisa que acariciaba mi car. Recuerdo que madre me compro un helado… fue la última vez que probé uno._

 _Ese mismo día la humanidad fue ejecutada; los justos y los pecadores fueron llamados para ser juzgados de acuerdo con sus actos._

 _Nosotros nos ocultamos de la mirada de dios en el Metro, nos salvamos de su ira, y al parecer decidió que hacernos salir, no merecía la pena. Prosiguió con sus asuntos o quizá murió; mientras nosotros nos quedamos en esta tierra consumida y abandonada, avanzando con ella hacia ninguna parte… recuerdo tantas cosas innecesarias, y sin embargo, eh olvidado la más importante… la cara de mi madre; murió poco después de que comenzara la guerra. Todo lo que me queda de ella es, el día que pasamos en los jardines… como deseo poder recordar su cara, la forma en que me miraba, la manera en la que me susurraba que no tenía nada que temer… vendería mi alma por recordar todo eso, lo aria sin pensarlo dos veces… y de hecho, lo hice.-_

 _Continuara…_

Bien, este fanfic es de alta complejidad XD (? no quedo muy claro como es o como se maneja el metro, que es lo que hay en él y demás … es difícil sacar algo que está en tu mente para luego combinarlo con los personajes, narrarlo y que quede bien entendible… bueno de todas maneras muchas gracias por entrar y comentar (/ - - )/ **(posdata: ¿me parece a mí o la narración de la vida en el metro por parte de Artyom me salió muy poético?)**

 **Si quieren comprender como sucedió todo de manera breve les recomiendo mucho que vean este video, explica muy bien como sucedió todo en un principio en la novela. Además entenderán mejor este mundo tan aterrador y dramático…**

watch?v=mON5WmA5REk&oref=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmON5WmA5REk&has_verified=1

Si no pueden ver el video búsquenlo se llama: Metro Last Light - Enter the Metro - Live Action Short Film dura 4 minutos y es excelente.

Besos: Ricci :3


	4. La teoría de el multiverso capitulo 4

**la teoría del multiverso.**

Notas de fanfic: Bueno acá con otra actualización, espero que les guste lo Post-apocalíptico jeje porque si no…. Están al horno, ahora casi toda la historia pasara a narrarla Artyom. Ósea que el de ahora en adelante (por un tiempo largo) a ser el protagonista principal y dejaremos a Bulma por un buen rato.

Ahora en el fic, ya no vamos a estar en Corporación Capsula (como ya saben, hasta que vuelva a narrar Bulma) sino que pasare a narrar la toda la historia de Artyom, en la que abra (acción, aventuras, tragedias y disparos, muchos disparos… y si va a tener algún amorcito por ahí, ya que es justamente la VIDA misma la que voy narrando. pero ojo que si llego hacer algún lemon Vegeta será solo uke, nada de suke ni seme.)

Y tengo una duda… nose si poner mpreg… bueno eso lo veré más adelante XD

En el primer capítulo del fic decía "Los soldados del 2073" ignoren eso error mío…

Bueno, Artyom tiene 20 años y este será el comienzo de su aventura.

Para que tengan en cuenta… **( en negrita se narraran las visiones que tiene Artyom, las cuales todavía no tendrá)** _(y de esta forma los diálogos, como siempre)_. _ **( _esta es importante ya que hací serán los diálogos por radio o woky toky, como prefieran)**_

En si solo la primera parte de la vida de Artyom consta de 11 capítulos… veré como ir resumiéndolos quizás e capítulos más o menos.

Nozalys: hací se les llama a los demonios (criaturas mutadas muy feas y malas y bla bla bla).

Bueno… Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al maestro Akira Toriyama, y la historia de Artyom es en referencia a la excelente saga de metro 2033, escrita y dirigida por Dimitri Glujovki, la cual no hace falta conocer para entender la historia del personaje.

Si algo de la historia les resulta complicado o no la entienden, pueden escribirlo en un comentario y lo explicare: 3 no lo duden.

Al principio hay un poema, les dejo el link: si ven los videos tendrán una idea de la ambientación de ese mundo.

www. /1810f13725/video/metro-2033/trailer-oficial-1

Hay mas palabras en notas, que diálogos en el capitulo. Hay casi me olvidaba, Artyom casi no tendrá dialogo ni narración; no hacía falta decirlo pero bueno…

 **Capitulo 4: prologo.**

 _El metro capitulo 1: Que comience el viaje._

 _Una pequeña parte de la vida de Artyom en poema:_

 _ **Teme al futuro:**_

 _-El Sol en mi cara._

 _El Aire fresco en mis pulmones._

 _La Hierba bajo mis pies._

 _He oído acerca de esas cosas…_

… _aunque vivo en un mundo sin ellas,_

 _Un mundo subterráneo._

 _No tengo recuerdos de la vida antes de la explosión,_

 _Era solo un niño cuando me salvaron._

 _¿Podrían tales cosas existir de nuevo?_

 _Vivo con la esperanza._

 _Pero hoy, el futuro es todo lo que temo._

Narra Artyom:

Me encontraba atravesando los túneles, con un fiel amigo de mi padre adoptivo, Miller, uno de los soldados veteranos con más experiencia que ningún otro en el metro, un tipo admirable por su valentía y destreza en combate. Esta era nuestra última misión, mi largo viaje pronto llegaría a su término. ¿Pero tendría el coraje… la voluntad de llegar hasta el final? Eso mismo me tocaba averiguar.

A nuestro alrededor, el túnel se volvió más frio; ya casi nos encontrábamos en la superficie. Miller paro en una gigante puerta de hierro casi oxidada por completo al abrirla, nos vimos cara a cara con el ululante viento, el cual era altamente toxico.

 _-¡He Artyom! Ponte la máscara de gas, sin ella, te ahogarías como un pez fuera del agua._

En el metro, el aire no es puro, pero es respirable no como aquí arriba. Ambos nos colocamos las mascaras con sus respectivos filtros, y nos dirigimos al mundo exterior, que es casi un suicidio, teniendo en cuenta, a los malditos demonios que habitan el nuevo mundo y nuestro reducido número de filtros, de los cuales nos brindan el aire puro que respiramos.

Nos vemos ya en el exterior observando el devastado y gris paisaje que nos rodea; es como un nuevo mundo para nosotros, una tierra casi inexplorada, pero no deshabitada.

Caminamos por campo abierto hasta llegar a la seguridad que casi nos bridaba un gran Almacen abandonado, en el que encontramos refugio del fuerte viento; Miller levanta la mano en señal de atención y dirige su vista hacia el techo del local destruido.

 _-recarga tu arma Artyom, escucho una manada de Nozalys acercándose._

Hago lo que me pide, y en eso, esas malditas alimañas nos tienden una emboscada saltando desde arriba del local. Son del tamaño de un perro grande, pero se asemejan más a unas ratas gigantes; por suerte no son muchos y logramos aniquilarlos. Y ellos no son la mayor amenaza que oculta el nuevo mundo.

Recargo mi arma y la mantengo preparada. Caminamos hacia la puerta del gran Almacen, la cual también se encuentra trabada. Ambos tiramos de ella, hasta que logramos abrirla de golpe y caigo al piso como todo un torpe. Me levanto y seguimos el camino hacia el exterior, apodado por nosotros el Infierno. Al salir de allí el fuerte viento avía parado un poco, salir de la seguridad del Almacen no es sencillo, tendríamos que cruzar campo abierto de nuevo y allí somos presa fácil.

Caminamos por el lúgubre entorno; y me detengo a pensar… creo que en su vida pasada fue una transitada avenida, pero la verdad, es que es solo una hipostasis. Ya no puedo ni imaginarme a personas viviendo aquí afuera. El extenso terreno está teñido de un feo y triste color gris, la nieve es dura y pegajosa, no es como solía recordarla. De repente recibimos contacto por radio de nuestros compañeros en la base.

 _ **_Adelante Hulman, ¿me copias? Cambio.**_ -Dice Miller hablando por radio, y esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

 _ **\- Te recibo alto y claro.**_

 _ **-Me encuentro con Artyom en la torre, ¿ha salido el pelotón? Cambio.**_

 _ **-Si ya han salido, hemos establecido contacto con ellos, ya no deben de estar lejos de la torre.**_

 _ **-Recibido, volveremos a comunicarnos cuando llegamos a lo alto de la torre, y actualizaremos nuestra posición. Cambio.**_

 _-Vamos, los muchachos no tardaran en llegar.-_ Me dice.

Alzo mi vista hacia adelante, visualizando la altísima torre en punta, o mejor dicho lo que queda de ella. Habíamos quedado con un reducido número de soldados, en reunirnos aquí para que la misión nos sea más fácil. De pronto vemos que se acerca una carreta blindada, nos ven y tocan la bocina que resuena por todo el lugar.

 _-¡He mira que allí vienen! –_ Decía Miller haciéndoles señas para que nos vieran. La alta carreta se nos acerca y puedo ver a un costado de la misma un pequeño cubículo cerrado, el cual sirve para manejar la pesada ametralladora ubicada en el mismo; es una carreta de guerra fabricada en el Metro.

Del asiento del conductor, veo que sale un soldado que desconozco. El se nos acerca y dice _-Es un placer conocerle comandante Miller… -_ en ese mismo instante Escuchamos un sonido muy fuerte equivalente a una avalancha, cada vez mas y mas cerca.

 _-¿Que demonios es eso?-_ De pronto ese imponente sonido lo tenemos encima… era proveniente de una colosal jauría de Nozalys, todos juntos corriendo, se ven asustados, seguro fue algo grande; no cualquiera puede ahuyentar una manada tan grande... Hoy la suerte está de nuestro lado; la enorme jauría pasa de largo, rodeándonos Y huyendo de la zona despavoridos.

Pero es más inquietante saber el por qué huirían de su territorio, en tanta cantidad, y sin pasarse por nuestro circulo.

 _-¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!.-_ Nos alerta el soldado montado en la carreta. Al mirar arriba y empezado a disparar, se me va el aliento al ver un total de 5 Demonios alados. Su rugido es lo suficientemente potente como para paralizarte el corazón, y su aspecto, grotesco y grande como el de un león, no se quedan atrás.

Uno de ellos se dirige desde las alturas con gran velocidad directo a la torreta; dándola vuelta y de ella arrancando de cuajo al soldado que se encantaba de escolta sobre ella con la ametralladora. Al darse vuelta el móvil, vi como Miller era aplastado por la misma.

En ese justo momento, veo desde arriba como uno de ellos, se avecina contra mí, ciento el fuerte impacto de la pesada criatura sobre mi; y derepente todo se oscurece…

 **8 días antes…**

La vida nunca fue fácil en los túneles, pero era nuestro hogar. Había algo de acogedor en la rutina, en ver los mismos rostros cada día. Pero dado que los ataques de los mutantes eran cada vez más frecuentes, el miedo impregnaba la estación. Yo acababa de cumplir 20 años y ni por asomo sospechaba lo que ocurriría la mañana en que Hunter, un amigo de mi padre adoptivo, llego a la estación…

Me encontraba en mi pequeña y muy reducida "habitación"; la cual consistía en una cama, un escrito y mi mas preciadas pertenecías, mi colección de fotografías, las cuales contenían famosos sitios del mundo; tenía el Puente de Golden Gate en , la Torre Eiffel En Francia, el Obelisco en Argentina (:3) pero mi favorita era la Catedral de San Basillio aquí en Moscú. Esta es mi pequeña colección, de un mundo de fantasía.

Escucho que tocan a mi puerta. En un estado somnoliento, me levanto de mi cómodo colchón para observar a Alex, Mi padre adoptivo. _-Hey Artyom, por fin te levantas; Hunter viene hacia acá, debe traer noticias de las demás estaciones, vamos vístete._ **(Las estaciones, la mayoría con nombres difíciles, son justamente estaciones del metro en la cual se encuentran soldados, gremios, comunidades, etc. algunas veces todas juntas y otras separadas, aveces aliadas, otras no).**

Me dirijo con mi padre a paso flojo al pasillo que conduce a mi cuarto; el lugar es habitado por una gran comunidad de personas que viven en pequeños cubículos reducidos, donde la gente muy a su pesar, vive y duerme, es un lugar, como todo el metro, sucio y desordenado con pasillos muy estrechos, se asemeja más a una ratonera. Es deplorable… pero visto con los ojos de alguien del nuevo mundo este sitio es todo un lujo.

Nos topamos con un medico del lugar.

 _-Alex, la estación no resistirá si los ataques continúan. Tenemos que hacer algo.-_ le dice alarmado el médico.

 _-Ahh-suspira- Ya veremos qué hacer, por ahora la prioridad son los enfermos-_ contesta mi padre con tono desganado.

 _-Alex, sabes muy bien que los Oscuros nos mataran a todos si no hacemos algo_.- replica el médico, con tono molesto.

Mi padre Ignora al médico y subimos unas escaleras, las cuales nos conducen a un pabellón, allí saludo a un viejo camarada, el cual me comenta que el hospital ha colapsado de heridos. Sigo caminando cerca de mi padre y veo a un grupo de personas, incluyendo niños, esperando ser atendidos en el pequeño hospital de nuestra estación; cruzo la mirada con ellos, es una cruda mirada de tristeza la que me devuelven, si supieran que la prioridad aquí son los soldados y no los habitantes, morirían de desilusión.

Mi padre tiene un alto cargo aquí en Exposición y el paso permitido aquí, los dos grandulones, armados hasta los dientes, nos seden el paso hacia la sala de enfermos; pasamos por entre los guardias y atravesamos un pequeño pasillo llegando a la tétrica sala de heridos y enfermos; este sector, está dividido por cortinas y paneles que alguna vez, fueron blancos. El olor a la sangre y la putrefacción inunda mi sensible olfato.

Mi padre se acerca a un médico del lugar.- _¿Cómo se encuentran los heridos?_

 _-Temo decir que no evolucionan bien… dos murieron esta mañana.-_

 _-Era de esperar, los Oscuros no matan en el acto.-_

Vamos pasando por el triste y depresivo lugar, lleno de soldados delirantes, que gritan incoherencias; veo gente con mutilaciones, desangrándose, luchando por vivir en un mundo en guerra… esos malditos Oscuros…

 _-Mira Artyom… no existe peor manera de morir, que con la mente destrozada, hací matan ellos, llevan a sus víctimas a la locura… lo que tarde o temprano, acaba con la muerte-_

Pasamos el pabellón de enfermos y nos dirigimos a una de las compuertas que conecta con el mundo exterior. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos en un salón vacio, algo extenso, con la gran puerta al fondo de la misma. Hay cinco soldados bien armados protegiéndola, enseguida reconocen a mi padre y lo saludan con respeto.

Todos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar unos fuertes golpeteos que vienen del otro lado de la compuerta.- _Los demonios no tocan primero, abre la maldita puerta, ese debe ser Hunter.-_ ordena mi padre con tono fuerte y autoritario.

Los dos soldados que estaban a los lados de la compuerta se apresuran a cumplir las órdenes. La blindada puerta se abre al medio, dejando ver, a un hombre grande, muy alto y de armadura pesada, con el traía una gran carga que arrastraba hacia dentro con sus pies.

 _-Bienvenido a la Exposición, Hanter, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-_ _ **(la Exposición, hací se llama esta estación)**_

 _-Me alegro de verte Alex, hola Artyom, no te había visto desde que eras un niño.-_

 _\- y dime Hunter, ¿Que es lo que cuenta el mundo de arriba?-_

 _-Se habla mucho de la Exposición, y de los túneles infestados de no muertos… -_ El y mi padre se sientan en una pequeña fogata hecha por los soldados, y yo me uno a su conversación.- _he Artyom, conocí a un viejo vendedor de postales de Nueva York, me acorde de tu muro.-_ Dice entregándome una foto de la estatua de la libertad, es hermosa.

 _-Bueno aquí se han reportado más ataques de Oscuros y…-_ La alarma de emergencia resuena en toda la estación diciendo.- **¡Alarma de intrusos! ¡Están entrando por arriba, por los respiraderos!** \- de inmediato mi padre ordena a los soldados que se reagrupen en otra sala mas estratégica de la estación; al instante el pelotón abandona rápidamente la habitación, quedando solo nosotros tres.

 _-Rápido Artyom agarra un arma y ponte en posición, no tardaran en subir.-_ busco por el lugar algún arma y encuentro un Rifle de asalto con poca munición.- _Mierda… nunca se adentran tanto; la sangre del hospital debe de atraerlos.-_ menciona mi padre. Aquí Somos blanco fácil hay cuatro respiraderos a los costados por los que pueden entrar y uno grande arriba en el centro de la habitación.

Nos quedamos inmóviles y en silencio, escuchamos como caminan por los respiraderos de arriba de nuestras cabezas. Sus fuertes rugidos no se hacen esperar y resuenan en la sala llenándome de pánico. El primer Nozaly cae del respiradero central creando una puerta para los demás…

Me encuentro disparando a los Nozalys que caen de a montones desde arriba, estoy desesperado, visualizo a más demonios intentando abrir los respiraderos de los costados de la sala, estamos rodeados, son demasiados. Nose en que momento los ojos húmedos y el nudo en la garganta aparecieron, llenándome de pánico. Y de pronto… sin balas; entro en pánico y corro junto a mi padre el cual nunca dejo de disparar. Un mueble detrás de él me separa del aterrador momento que estoy pasando.

Y aun oculto un Nozaly, me encuentra y me ataca. Clavando sus afilados dientes en mi hombro; grito de dolor llamando a mi papa… ¡no tengo balas!, me retuerzo de dolor intentando sacármelo de encima; recuerdo el chuchillo que me regalo padre en mi cumpleaños, está en mi cinturón. Rápidamente saco bruscamente el gran cuchillo y lo entierro en su garganta, al instante me suelta chillando y manchándome de sangre. Aprovecho para atravesarle la cabeza desde la mandíbula inferior hasta en cráneo, no contento con eso sigo atravesando su cabeza con mi cuchillo. Grito y lloro de dolor… el Nozaly cae sobre mí. Saber cómo manejar un arma o que hacer en ciertas situaciones, no significa que tenga la experiencia suficiente como para emplearlas en una situación real como esta… casi muero, esta fue la primera vez que veo a Nozalys vivos.

 _-¡Artyom! ¿Te encuentras bien?-_ me quito al mutante y me levanto, miro a mi alrededor, se acabo la amenaza. El piso está lleno de demonios muertos; su putrefacto olor inunda inminentemente la habitación.

 _-El chico tiene una puntería excelente, pero se nota que su entrenamiento nunca ha sido con objetos vivos, un consejo Artyom, sin balas, eres hombre muerto.-_ En eso tiene razón, y también en que jamás estuve en una situación de vida o muerte; disparar a un maniquí no se compara con esto. _-Da gracias de que no eran Oscuros… solo la típica basura del Metro.-_ Comenta Hunter.

-Incluso cuando no se ven, sabes que están ahí… el miedo es su arma, es lo que hizo que los Nozalys salieran espantados de los túneles como ratas. Los Oscuros no son simples mutantes, son Homo-Novus; el siguiente eslabón de la cadena evolutiva… ¿Has oído hablar de la cadena evolutiva? ¿Sabes? Hemos perdido…-

-¿Que te ha pasado Alex?... Ustedes pueden irse al matadero si quieren, ¡yo me defenderé con uñas y dientes! Y me llevare al infierno a un buen puñado de tus "Homo-Novus".-

 _-¡No te hagas el tipo duro!, fíjate bien Hanter, diez soldados curtidos muertos en combate; destrozados y enloquecidos…-_ En medio de la discusión la puerta por la que entramos se abre y deja ver a un agitado soldado que anuncia apresuradamente que los Oscuros habían arrasado el puesto de guadua exterior.

Salimos los tres corriendo por la puerta y dirigiéndonos por un estrecho pasillo, hacia el puesto de defensa; el cual se encontraba en los apartados y oscuros túneles del Metro.

Al llegar mi padre se nos adelanta y con la vista busca desesperadamente sobrevivientes; al acercarme junto con Hunter, vemos el lugar destrozado, siento como que el aire se puso más pesado; el lugar está minado de soldados muertos, sus caras… pereciese que estuvieran congeladas en su última mueca de espanto que sufrieron; un silencio horrible encierra el lugar y de pronto unos lloriqueos se hacen escuchar provenientes de un soldado, al acercarme veo a un chico de mi edad, no pasaba los veinte años y lo vi, balbuceando incoherencias, con la mirada perdida, y convulsionando el húmedo y frio suelo.

Veo que Hunter se aleja y va directo a la insegura madriguera del metro; de lejos veo que me llama, al acercarme me dice- _Sabe dios que está pasando ahí afuera, al otro lado de este perímetro, Debo comprobar la situación_ -Habla más para sí mismo que para mi.- _. Escúchame Artyom… si no eh vuelto al amanecer, ve a la Estación de Polies y busca a un comandante llamado Miller; contale lo que ah pasado._ \- De uno de sus bolsillos, saca un collar que de colgante tiene una chapa grabada las iniciales de una gran M en rojo.- _Dele esto a Miller para que sepa que te envié yo, tienes toda mi confianza Artyom, no me decepciones... Si queremos sobrevivir, hay que eliminar esta amenaza cueste lo que cueste ¿comprendes?-_ Esto último me lo decía mientras lo veia desaparecer por esos oscuros túneles.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Hunter no regreso. No sería fácil encontrar una excusa para salir de la estación e ir a Polis, pero había dado mi palabra. Supe que al día siguiente una caravana partiría hacia Riga y que necesitaban guardias. Sin pensármelo dos veces me apunte en la excursión…

Me levanto al escuchar el maldito tarareo de una persona; sea quien sea, esta se encuentra parada en mi puerta, observándome. Hasta que por fin me levanto pesadamente y lo observo con más detenimiento.

 _-¡He! Por fin te levantaste, tomate tu tiempo como siempre; cuando estés listo con tu equipo tienes que ir al andén de carga, nos están esperando; no te olvides de nada. Te veo allí.-_

Mi viejo amigo Eugene… Lo escucho cantar mientras se aleja hacia el panteón principal es un sujeto muy alegre y simpático. Me levanto y me estiro un poco… fue una noche larga, no pude pegar ojo en toda la jodida noche. Salgo vestido de mi cuarto y me dirijo al panteón en donde se encuentran todos los vendedores de armas, munición, equipo y comerciantes de comida. Voy a paso lento por los estrechos pasillos, los cuales se es difícil pasar teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que pasa; miro los contenedores que simulan ser casas para las personas, todos vivimos en ellos, también observo las pequeñas familias y a los niños y mujeres sin un padre; los cuales casi todos fueron reclutados.

Hoy, será el día en que cambie mi historia… la promesa de Hunter era demasiado importante y tener la ventaja de ir a Riga me acercaría mas a mi destino; la estación de Polies.

Una vez en el enorme panteón lleno de comerciantes y mercaderes, me pongo a observar las armas; pero su precio en balas es demasiado alto y decido irme sin comprar nada. **(nota: el dinero del metro, son las balas de calidad militar, las cuales son mucho más potentes que las comunes fabricadas en el metro; hay que tener en cuenta que cada bala disparada de esta calidad, es dinero quemado)**

¡Sin armas no puedo viajar!... Busco a mi amigo con la mirada, pero no logro encontrarlo; mi búsqueda me lleva a detrás de los almacenes. Y… _-¿¡He Artyom donde está tu equipo!? Ve a la armería, los soldados no pagamos por las armas de nuestra estación...-_ Me lleve un susto de muerte, por parte de Eugene. ¿Dónde está la armería? Me da vergüenza preguntarle y me pongo a buscarla. Diviso cerca de donde me encuentro un cartel que dice "Armería". Y yo perdido buscándola pensando que estaba lejos… me dirijo allí; es un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar un cuanto un poco más amplio.

 _-He joven, si vas a salir de la estación, mas te vale estar bien protegido .- Me dice el vendedor._ Al ver que me quede callado, decide instruirme el mismo _.- Bueno mira esta es una metralleta calibre 5,45 fabricada aquí en el metro, se hace llamar la "Bastarda" porque es algo imprecisa y se calienta como un demonio de ahí el nombre ja ja . Bueno, este aparato es un cargador universal; si se te gasta la batería de la linterna o algo de ese estilo, esto te lo recarga. Y Bueno lo más importante… la máscara de gas, úsala para zonas con un alto nivel de radiación... bueno eso es todo buena suerte y procura que cada bala merezca la pena._

Todo esto, es muy nuevo para mí. Por más entrenamiento que tenga; la experiencia que te brinda el mundo real, no se compara con las instrucciones de un general.

Me dirijo al andén de carga y descarga, en donde visualizo a mi carismatico compañero ya sentado en el reil, este me llama pero un sujeto que más parece un soldado veterano, con la barba algo crecida. Me detienen el paso.

 _-¿estás listo para salir?-_ Me pregunta y respondo afirmativo _.- Bien adelante, por cierto viajare con ustedes, me llamo Boris, es un placer_.

Me acomodo al lado de Eugene en el pequeño reil, el cual se impulsa con una palanca. Seguro nadie querrá moverla es muy pesada. El viejo soldado se sube con nosotros dos ¿Quién será? Una vez que ya nos preparamos para salir un joven comerciante hace su aparición.

 _-Hey chicos, ¿van a la Estación de Riga?-_

 _-Si precisamente ahí nos dirigimos.-_

 _-perfecto ¿Puedo unirme?-_

 _-Claro pero tendrás que pagar, tendrás que mover la palanca de vez en cuando.-_

 _-No hay problema puedo hacerlo.-_ Una vez el hombre tomo la palanca, tirándola de arriba hacia abajo, el pequeño reil empieza moverse. Eugene se nota demasiado entusiasmado por el viaje, no paraba de comentarme cada cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y ahí en ese mismo momento, supe que mi historia acababa de empezar… Era la primera vez que abandonaba la seguridad de mi estación, me preocupaba no haber sido sincero con mi padre, porque yo ya no volvería desde Riga como le prometí; Pero…Hunter dependía de mi.

Continuara…

Notas finales: Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la historia Metro espero que le haya gustado y que si tengan alguna duda o algo no quedo muy claro me lo hagan saber. Y por cierto a los personajes los pueden imaginar como quieran… ya que no doy características excepto Vegeta digoooo Artyom el cual me lo imagino joven de unos 20 años recién cumplidos y con un poco de flequillo cubriéndole la frente (imagínense un vegi que sonrrie y no tiene experiencia alguna con el devastador mundo real), pero queda en ustedes eso. Con el tiempo el personaje ira evolucionando atreves de la historia. Aun falta un largo camino para Artyom; hacique olvídense de Bulma por una largo rato…

Besos Ricci.


	5. La teoría de el multiverso capitulo 5

La Teoría del Multiverso

Notas del capítulo: ¡Bueno hola! Acá otro pesadísimo capitulo con 0% lemon y que solo se concentra en la supervivencia de Vegeta XD nos es joda, ya habrá lemon. A esta página le hacía falta un poco de aventuras y acción; no me mal interpreten, amo leer historias de amor y desamor pero, un poco de disparos nunca viene mal.

De ahora en más los capítulos serán de aproximadamente 10mil palabras… ufffff

¿Como tengo planeado seguir el fic? bueno Bulma y sus amigos viajaran a otros mundos con un objetivo (no diré cual y el personaje principal de todo el fic principal es Bulma, exceptuando cuando se cuente una historia como ahora) serán un total de 5 historias (5 mundos) y serán vistos y narrados tal como hago ahora con el primer mundo ósea el de Artyom (la historia de Artyom es la más larga XD). Mi idea principal era de poner a Vegeta como personaje principal en cada una de ellas, aunque cuando llegue el momento veré… por ahora recién comenzó el primer capítulo de la primera historia.

Bueno… Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al maestro Akira Toriyama, y la historia de Artyom es en referencia a la excelente saga de metro 2033, escrita y dirigida por Dimitri Glujovki, la cual no hace falta conocer para entender la historia de Artyom. A la mayoría de los personajes no los describo mucho, pero pueden imaginarlos como personajes del mundo de dragón ball. Por ejemplo el nuevo personaje (Bourbon) me lo imagino tipo Turles, pero es un ejemplo imagínenlos como quieran, es libre. Eso si Goku aparcera mucho más adelante.

Y esto sí es lo último XD, de ahora en mas habrá subtítulos en los capítulos… indicaran cuando haya un cambio grande de escena o tiempo. Ejemplo… _Hola XD_ : _**(introducción al capítulo)**_ y el capitulo después… __También cada vez que haya una nueva criatura voy a poner el link para que más o menos tengan una imagen fija de cómo son, o pueden dejarlo a su imaginación…

Una especie muy abundante del metro, el famoso Nozaly: . /revision/latest?cb=20141111214941&path-prefix=es

Y acá un poco de ambientación del Metro, esa es una armadura típica de los soldados del metro, ese de ahí es el traje que usa Artyom, la máscara de gas solo se la ponen en caso de entrar en una zona radiactiva: . /revision/latest?cb=20130425172720&path-prefix=es y por si no sabían, de Metro están los dos primeros libros pasados a Videojuegos.

La famosa "Bestia alada o demonio" de la primera parte; no es nada bonito encontrarte con esta cosa en medio del juego…. . /_

 **El Metro Capitulo 5: Bourbon.**

 _ **La persecución:**_

 _ **El viaje sí que se hizo largo; íbamos por las vías a una lenta velocidad, veíamos como las filas de soldados hacían nuestro mismo trayecto a pie, todos armados y con una mirada fría grabada en sus rostros. Se formo un aburrido silencio… ninguno de nosotros se conocía mucho, y eso hizo más incomodo el viaje.**_

 _-Dime, ¿de dónde eres?-_ Pregunta Boris al comerciante.

 _-De Riga, estoy haciendo la ruta, comprando mercancías.-_ Responde algo agitado, por su labor

 _-Entonces supongo que has viajado mucho...-_ Comenta Eugene.

 _\- solía comerciar mucho y viajaba a otras estaciones importantes como Polis; pero ahora se necesita mucha suerte para llegar allí, eso o ser de Hansa…-_

 _-¿Y eso por qué?-_

 _-Bueno, la Estación de Hansa está conectada con todo el Metro, y tiene muchas estaciones cumpliendo sus órdenes corruptas; no es hospitalaria con los forasteros. Y si no son los soldados de Hansa, temes vértelas con los "Rojos" los fascistas o los bandidos habituales. Y últimamente esta gente no descansa, si no lucha con los demás, se pelean entre ellos._

Dejamos de hablar sobre otras estaciones y sus políticas, por que pasamos por un control de soldados, los cuales verifican que todo esté en orden antes de salir de los territorios de Exposición. Al lado de las vías siguen pasando filas de soldados que van directo hacia Riga pero caminando, nos observan como si fuéramos la peor escoria del Metro. Pero en estos casos es mejor tener la cabeza gacha y la cola entre las piernas; los mismos nos hacen parar nuestro trayecto y se nos acercan. Para nuestra suerte, Boris conoce a estos tipos.

 _-¿Que ocurre Peter, hay algún problema?-_ Le pregunta Boris, al soldado que nos dio la alerta.

 _-Una caravana militar quedo atrapada cerca de Alexeyevskaya, se ah derribado un túnel. Si quieren llegar a Riga, tendrán que cruzar el túnel de emergencia que lo rodea._

 _-Mierda… odio ese túnel; de acuerdo Peter abre la barrera, no nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre.-_ Le responde Boris, algo enojado.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa con ese túnel?-_ Pregunta Eugene preocupado al igual que yo.

 _-No es nada, es un túnel normal… puede que no muy bien iluminado; tuve que atravesarlo el mes pasado y no me gusta… eso es todo.-_

Nos cambian las vías de rumbo y seguimos avanzando, ahora vamos directo a un túnel desconocido, me encuentro muy preocupado, recargo mi arma y dirijo mi vista al frente. Todo está en penumbras y una espesa neblina se asoma por entre las vías, dificultando nuestra visión más allá del extenso camino que nos faltaba recorrer.

Ya aventurados más adentro en el abandonado túnel. El aire se torno más pesado y la neblina subía hasta el techo del oscuro túnel; Boris comento que le dolía la cabeza, era de esperar, con este aire tan cargado nos costaba respirar y pensar con normalidad. Por cada metro que avanzábamos el ambiente se ponía más tenso, y como dicen, el miedo se contagia. Y entre nosotros una gran ola de desesperación crecía cada vez más, esta situación nos estaba volviendo locos.

 _-Si alguno me ayudara, llegaríamos antes.-_ Comenta asustado el joven comerciante.

 _-Tienes razón, bien Eugene, ayúdalo a mover la palanca y Artyom, tu vigila; ahora tenemos que avanzar más rápido.-_

Esa repugnante y espesa neblina se hacía cada vez más gruesa, estoy mareado.

 _-Hay que salir de acá cuanto antes; me dan miedo cuando ellos están cerca… y me dan lastima.-Nos dice el chico._

 _-¿Ellos? ¿Quienes son ellos?-Dice_ paranoico Eugene.

 _-¿No hoyes como lloran?-_

 _-¿A quién… te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué está hablando Boris? ¡Boris responde!-_ Pregunta a los gritos Eugene.

 **(Nota: ¿Quienes son ellos? Se explican más adelante)**

La cabeza me daba vueltas, ya no respondía; me siento tan mareado. Visualizo a los muchachos que están en mi misma situación, agarrándose las cabezas y gritando, pero no los escuchaba, unos pitidos resonaban como eco en mi cabeza; mi respiración se hace imposible, no puedo respirar ¡Me estoy ahogando! Volteo mi cabeza a la retaguardia donde se suponía que estaría vigilando, los muchachos se desmallaron, estoy solo; y de repente veo… como una esfera algo grande de color azul; brilla como una estrella, se acerca desde donde veníamos nosotros, cada vez más cerca y de repente, todo se oscurece…

Miro a mi alrededor, todos se encuentran desmallados ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecimos dormidos?; decido despertar a Eugene que está a mi lado, el cual, se levanta muy sobresaltado.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda ha pasado?! -_ Se nos paraliza el corazón, Unos fuertes rugidos resuenan por todo el abandonado túnel… Nozalys; y vienen muy rápido hacia aquí. Eugene desesperado, toma la palanca y el reil empieza a moverse… pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para competir contra esos Nozalys, los cuales seguían rugiendo cada vez más fuertes y más cerca.

 _-¡Boris despierta! ¡Artyom despertalos, por amor de dios!-_

Con mi arma a mano, apunto a la retaguardia. Empiezo a visualizarlos y les disparo pero, ¡Mierda es demasiados! No puedo solo, un Nozaly logra atrapar entre sus dientes al inconsciente mercader aun dormido, no pude evitar su muerte. Y cuando pensaba que esto no podía ser peor; uno de ellos esquiva mis balas y salta al reil con nosotros, pega un salto directo a Eugene pero logro matarlo y cae muerto a las vías… en ese momento otro más grande salta al reil. Pero esta vez yo soy el blanco. La bestia me ataca con su letal mordida justo a mi rostro, pero en un acto de reflejo, agarro su mandíbula inferior y procedo a acuchillarlo en la cabeza; pero se me escapa de mis manos y me vuelve a atacar con una mordida, casi lo hubiera logrado, de no ser porque Eugene le dispara con su escopeta, atravesándole la cabeza y salvándome la vida…

 _-¡Toma Artyom usa mi escopeta vamos!-_

Varios Los Nozalys se trepan al reil, pero con la escopeta puedo mantenerlos a raya, uno por uno caen muertos a los costados de las vías…

Siento una mordida muy fuerte en mi brazo izquierdo; la cual me hace caer a un costado de las vías; escucho a la manada detrás de mí y ruedo por el suelo. Quedando fuera de su vista, a un costado de las vías del ferrocarril.

Veo a unos pocos pasar por arriba mío, corriendo hacia los muchachos, creí que habían mas; una vez que los perdí de vista, salgo de mi escondite y de golpe empiezo a correr con el corazón en la garganta me dirijo hacia el reil; pero me sorprendo al ver el final del recorrido de las vías, a un grupo reducido de soldados apuntando a mi dirección…

 _-¡No le disparen, el viene con nosotros!-_ no reconozco quien grita.

No me detengo en ningún momento, mi corazón se acelera, y respiración se agita. Los soldados disparan una ráfaga de balas en mi dirección… escucho, como si el tiempo se detuviera, el estruendo producido por las balas inundada por completo el túnel… Pero, ninguna me da; llego a su posición, elevada de las vías y de un salto me encuentro fuera del alcance del resto de la manada de Nozalys, la cual ni me avía percatado que la tenia pisándome de los talones. Me levanto justo en el momento que esos tipos acribillan a los mutantes que me perseguían de tan cerca… eran demasiados, jamás hubiera podido con ellos solo. Hoy la suerte me sonrió, o quizás todo lo contrario…

 _La estación de Riga:_

 _ **La estación de Riga era solo la primera parada de mi viaje. La caravana con la que viaje se quedaría aquí, eso significaba, que de ahora en más estaré solo, y eso, era lo que más me aterraba. Los muchachos me invitaron a celebrar con ellos el haber sobrevivido, el vodka no ahogo el miedo que me producía el continuar solo hasta Polis. Pero estaba a punto de conocer a un extraño y peculiar compañero.**_

 _-¡Hey muchachos! ¡Brindemos por Artyom, el terror de los mostraos! Sin él, no hubiéramos sobrevivido…-_ Me felicita Boris con su vaso alzado en señal de brindis. Todos en ese diminuto bar lo imitan. _-De verdad que mereces una medalla por tu valentía… o al menos una paga extra ¡ja ja ja! –_ Ríe al entregarme cargadores de calidad como paga, no era mucho si pensamos que casi pierdo la vida allá en el túnel.

Nos encontrábamos los 3 en un pequeño bar de la estación de Riga, brindando el haber sobrevivido a ese infierno; bebo de ese fuerte vodka de ¿hongos habían dicho? No me quedo muy claro. Boris comento que este vodka tumbaría a cualquiera, y no bromeaba, tenía la garganta quemada por el brindis. Me quedo con la caravana pensando un último momento de tranquilidad antes de despedirme de ellos y continuar con mi largo viaje, ahora estando solo.

Camino un poco por la desconocida estación de Riga, buscando una manera de continuar mi trayecto hacia la Estación de Polis; me dirijo al pasillo que conduce a las mini casuchas de los habitantes de aquí, en eso un niño de no más de ocho años, con la carita sucia me bloquea el comino, se nota algo agitado.

 _-¿Tu eres Artyom? Eh hay un tipo en el callejón esperándote. Es grande y da un poco de miedo… y huele un poco raro; te guio hasta ahí por una bala.-_ Me dice ese pequeño niño, yo no cosco a nadie en Riga ¿Quién será ese tipo? Le doy dos balas militares al chico sin dudarlo… se ve algo delgado, no la debe de estar pasando bien. Me toma de la mano y me conduce por un pequeño pasillito, el cual, me tengo que agachar para poder pasar. Subimos unas escaleritas y entramos en una especie de cocina comunitaria, en la cual, logro ver a un sujeto sentado en una mesa algo apartada; el lugar esta vacio excepto por él.

 _-Es ese de ahí.-_ Me dice señalándolo con el dedo.- ¡ _Adiós, y muchas gracias!_

 _-Acércate ¿eres Artyom verdad? Toma asiento.-_ Me siento con este extraño sujeto, es de apariencia firme y muy seria, el hombre como dijo el chico, daba miedo.- _Todos me llaman Bourbon, escucha, tengo que ir a la Estación seca por negocios. Pero esta frontera está cerrada, sin embargo, conozco un pasaje secundario, un supuesto camino "maldito" que nadie se atreve a usar. Pero eh oído de ti, y que no te afecta una mierda todo eso que hay en los túneles. Hacique te propongo algo; acompáñame a la estación Seca y te pagare. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-_

Me lo pienso un poco, la estación seca es casi un camino a La Polis, con él, lograría atravesar parte de mi viaje acompañado. Nose si fue mi parte más inteligente o la más estúpida la que acepto ese trato con un sujeto que no conocía. Acepte y él respondió.

 _-Toma aquí te doy un adelanto. ¿Estás listo?-_ Le respondo afirmativo, firmando mi sentencia al destino que me depare.- _Bien, quedarse en esta sentina es absurdo.-_ Nos levantamos y agarro mi paga en balas; Bourbon empieza a caminar sin hablarme, parece algo… ebrio. Pasamos por un estrecho callejón, en el cual tuvimos que esquivar a varias personas y niños mendigantes, la mayoría tirados en el piso pidiéndonos balas o algo de comida. Algunos de ellos estaban muertos completamente desnutridos y putrefactos, ¿Cómo es que nadie se preocupe de esta gente? Están muriendo en las calles, perecían mas muertos que vivos… Con el corazón y el llanto en la garganta, alzo mi vista hacia adelante ignorándolos, no puedo hacer nada… Cuando pasamos ese triste y real callejón, me atraganto por el llanto, me doy asco. Jamás vi tanta miseria en una estación, de la que yo provengo no estamos mejor pero por lo menos la gente no muere de hambre en las calles. Se me nubla la vista, ese fue un duro golpe para mí, no puedo quitarme su mirada suplicante de la cabeza, me mareo y caigo al piso. Bourbon voltea hacia mí, con una mirada de enfado en su rostro. _-Si te pones hací por esas personas déjame decirte que ellos la pasan como verdaderos reyes comparado con otras estaciones que he visto…no puedes pretender salvar a todo el mundo. Me sorprende que no se coman entre ellos-_ Sus palabras llenas de rencor, no me ayudan en mi estado; lo veo agacharse a mi altura y pone una mano en mi frente.- _Te bajo la presión, recuéstate un momento, me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo. No pareces a cómo te describieron, te pareces a la "princesa de la Exposición" si, allí sí que viven como los dioses mandan, ahora entiendo._ -Sus duras palabras me hieren.

Ofendido, Me levanto sin su ayuda, agarro mis cosas y le dirijo la mirada; intento parecer lo más serio y orgulloso posible, pero fracaso miserablemente, no le aguanto por mucho tiempo la mirada a Bourbon, el cual me dice _.- ¿Planeas asustarme con tu "imponente mirada"? déjame decirte niño que te falta todo una vida para lograrlo. Ahora muévete, te demostrare como es el metro en realidad.-_ Con la mirada gacha, y completamente humillado continúo siguiéndolo. Hasta que nos alejamos de la miseria de esa estación y ahora más apartados, llegamos a una puerta de metal blanca; al atravesarla no podía creerlo… en completa oscuridad y tan cerca de las personas se encontraban el túnel del Metro.

 _Túneles perdidos:_

 _ **Cuando me adentre con Bourbon en el túnel abandonado, creció más mi duda de si abría echo bien en fiarme de el. Las barreras de la estación seguían cerradas y no sabíamos cuando tendríamos la oportunidad de salir de los territorios de Riga.**_

 _-Bien somos libres, ahora vas a tener que abrir bien los ojos, el paseo de princesitas en vagoneta ah terminado. Este lugar es la tumba de muchos rudos, pero si cuidamos la espalda del otro llegaremos a nuestro destino.-_ Me dice hablando mas para sí que para mí.

Caminamos a paso rápido por ese túnel, era incluso más aterrador que el anterior y sin dudas mucho más deteriorado sumergido en una oscuridad abrazadora. Prendemos nuestras linternas de cabeza y recargo mi arma. De repente Burbon dirige su vista a un costado de las vías y de ahí sale una nube negra. Son murciélagos los que salen volando de… un cuerpo sin vida, el putrefacto olor inunda me cabeza y una sensación de vomito se abre paso por mi garganta. Largo lo poco que eh comido en la cantina y otra vez ese maldito vodka vuelve a quemarme la garganta. Burbon me mira con desagrado y no por el haber vomitado, sino por no soportar la desagradable vista de aquel sujeto muerto en el piso, las criaturas se concentraron en devorar su vientre… casi no tenia órganos.

 _-Ese tipo tiene munición valiosa Artyom, agárrala te será de utilidad. Te daré un consejo princesita, cada vez que encuentres un cadáver, revísalo encontraras cargadores, armas y botiquines… hazme caso, ¿vamos hazlo que esperas?-_ Me dirijo lentamente hacia el sujeto y con el fuertísimo olor a podrido que emana de él, meto mi mano en sus balsillos y encuentro un pequeño botiquín de mano.- _Sin pudor Artyom, tiene una mochila, dalo vuelta.-_ Demonios, contengo la respiración y pongo mis manos en su cuerpo dándolo vuelta con dificultad… su carne está minada de paracitos y gusanos, contengo el vomito una vez mas y prosigo buscando en su mochila, cargadores y una granada explosiva.-¡ _Buen botín princesa! Sigamos avanzando.-_ Me lo guardo todo y continuamos, no me gusta el apodo que eh ganado por ser de exposición… princesa, me costara sacarme esa fama.- _Sabes para ser un delicado niño de exposición, no lo has hecho nada mal princesa, aunque eso no ha sido nada.-_ Dice pasando su pesado y musculoso brazo por mis hombros, el hombre es altísimo comparado con mi corta altura. Debe de tener no más de treinta años, tiene una apariencia ruda, no negare que hasta me parece guapo. Con esa personalidad malditamente soberbia y altanera; comparado conmigo… ahora entiendo mi ganado apodo de "princesa".

Seguimos avanzando por el oscuro y desolado túnel abandonado; esos malditos ruidos que se escuchan mientras avezamos, me pego más a Burbon y temo quedar como un idiota si le pregunto que son esos sonidos, parecen provenir de las cañerías pero… esos ecos me inquietan.

 _-Esos ruidos provienen del suelo, o quizás sea el viento que corre por los túneles… eh oído historias sobre conductos que cantan, dicen que, si Escuchas bien, puedes oír la vos de los muertos… que tontería.-_ ¿Diablos, Sera verdad eso? Espero no comprobarlo por ahora. Algo me golpea suavemente el pie, miro hacia el piso y veo un montón de ratas pasando cerca de nosotros dos, parece que nuestra presencia no les asusta para nada.- ¡ _No me digas que te dan miedo las inofensivas ratas princesa! ¡Ja ja ja! te diré una cosa… preocúpate cuando no veas ninguna, recuérdalo porque es importante.-_ En nuestro camino se nos cruza otro cadáver, luce un ropaje diferente al otro que revisamos.- ¡Mierda son caravaneros! están todos muertos, Y se quien lo ah hecho, los bandidos ¡Ja! Y Hansa se jactaba que dé había acabado con ellos… ahora princesa, abre bien los ojos estos tipos no les importa matar a cualquiera que irrumpa en su territorio, son altamente peligrosos hacique no te separes de mi ¿entendido?-Asiento con la cabeza, y me señala con el dedo un camino del cual dentro del veo que cuelgan latas.- _Es un sistema de alarma, es anticuado pero eficaz, si quieres pasar sin ser percibido procura no tocar las latas.-_ Mierda… por fin ser chiquito me resulta útil, paso por entre la latas, teniendo en cuanta mi pesada mochila en mi espalda y paso sin problemas, a Bourbon se le dificulta mas por su gran tamaño logramos pasar y llegar a una puerta al abrirla. -¡He! Una cuerda trampa, el método perfecto para eliminar a los ciegos y los temerarios, ten cuidado.-Pero al pasar por arriba de ella vemos que ya había sido activada. Era un cuarto chico donde la habían colocado, una de las esquinas estaba salpicada con mucha sangre…- _Algún incauto se atrevió a entrar, ya retiraron el cadáver y la sangre aun es reciente; andémonos con mucho ojo.-_ Me dice, pero no lo noto preocupado más bien… parece que a este tipo de cosas formaran parte de su rutina diaria. Nos encontramos en un cuarto mucho más grande ahora, Bourbon apaga su linterna y me pide hacer lo mismo.- _Tenemos visita, ocúltate en aquel rincón y mira cómo trabaja el tío Bourbon.-_ Escucho paso que vienen de otra habitación, no parecen muy coordinados; la puerta se abre y la habitación se ilumina. Entra entre cantos y una desagradable carcajada, un soldado borracho; su estruendosa carcajada no duro mucho, Bourbon lanzo un cuchillo dándole justo en la nuca. ¡Baya! Tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso. Pasamos la puerta sigilosamente y nos encontramos con un montón de rebeldes repartidos por esa enorme habitación, la cual agradezco esta tan pobremente iluminada. – _Princesa, ¿me prometes no desmayarte ahora?-_ Dice haciéndose en gracioso, susurrándome en la oreja, me estremezco por su tacto. En esto soy bueno, tengo la mejor puntería de toda la Exposición, voy a dejarlo con la boca abierta, le demostrare como dispara una verdadera princesa… ¡Digo! Un rey.

Bourbon se queda en una posición ventajosa sobre los rebeldes, por si mi primera estrategia del asesinato silencioso no llega a funcionar. Me adelanto a él agazapado y avanzando sigilosamente por los obstáculos que llenaban y abundaban en esa habitación. Repartidas por el lugar veo varias lámparas las cuales encendidas alertaran a los bandidos de mi posición. Llego a la primera que se cruza en mi camino, levanto un poco la mano y logro apagarla; escucho pasos, se acercan desde el fondo de la habitación me escondo y saco el cuchillo que me dio mi padre, me pongo en posición y está lo suficientemente cerca, espero a que avance su último paso y lo tengo en la mira. Me arrojo hacia él con gran velocidad, clavando a su vez el cuchillo en su garganta, sin hacer ruido caemos al piso, y me levanto. Fue una muerte silenciosa perfecta, nadie sospecha la muerte de su compañero y yo sigo avanzando.

Calculaba con gran precisión cada paso que daba, cada centímetro que avanzaba por el lugar. Fueron tres más los que, con mucho sigilo y astucia, cayeron a mis pies. En combate, me destacaba por ser un tirador certero, casi nunca fallo a la cabeza; pero mi gran habilidad era el sigilo… me movía como un fantasma por los obstáculos de la habitación sin ser percibido, era un especialista, casi perfecto. Pero ese desliz casi me cuesta la vida.

Me había quedado agachado en un rincón, avía visto a un sujeto levantarse y separarse del grupo de bandidos, me posicione por donde mi objetivo pasaría. Pero, no calcule lo más importante (…) me abalanzo sobre él y clavo mi cuchillo en su… máscara de gas, la cual no logro traspasar con el cuchillo, no puedo con él, grita un fuerte alarido alertando a el grupo, con mi estúpido ataque solo logre perforare el ojo derecho. El sujeto me derriba y caigo al suelo, rápidamente me pongo de pie y como una escurridiza rata me escapo de la vista de los bandidos, quedando oculto entre las sombras de la gran habitación. Bourbon no tarda ni una milésima de segundo en reaccionar, poniéndose en posición y empezando un tiroteo, su posición es ventajosa sobre los rebeldes. Mientras tanto yo me recupero y me concentró en no tener un maldito paro cardiaco por lo sucedido; saco mi rifle de asalto al que se ha ganado el apodo de "bastarda" recargo y me pongo en posición, desde la oscuridad disparo contra esos tipos, los cuales calculo que son ocho. Están bien resguardados en el centro del lugar, contengo la respiración y en un disparo certero vuelvo a atravesar la cabeza de un de ellos.

Uno por uno van sufriendo bajas hasta que, ya no quedan ninguno con vida; me dispongo a salir de mi posición eh ir a revisar que encuentro en todo ese cementerio de hombres.

 _-¿Ya terminaste? Hay que continuar… recarga tu arma, hay muchos más esperándonos afuera.-_ Me lo esperaba, esta pequeña estación no podía estar solo gobernada con estos tipos, deben de haber muchos más. Seguimos avanzando, en nuestro camino nos topamos con varios tipos que defendían su territorio, pertenecían a la misma banda pero eran pocos y no se veían bien armados; llegamos a una puerta, pensé que esta nos conduciría hacia el Metro; que equivocado estaba…

 _El puente:_

 _ **La cruenta pelea con los bandidos había terminado. Esperaba enfrentarme a mutantes y a monstruos…pero, ¿cuantos "compañeros" más intentarían matarme antes de llegar a Polis?**_

 _-El puente es un lugar horrible hacique este es el plan. Yo te cubro la espalda y tú me la cubres a mi Juntos lo lograremos, pero no te hagas en héroe ¿Entendido? Hoy no tengo ganas de morir….-_ El lugar si era de los más horrible… en si era un enorme puente destruido en muchas partes, consistía de una planta baja y una alta; había poca iluminación, la verdad es que nose si eso es bueno, o planta alta del gran puente estaba casi destruida y no podíamos cruzarla desde aquí, hacique, Bajamos por una oxidada escalera hacia abajo; se veía crecer desde abajo del puente una espesa neblina clara. _\- ¡Mascaras antigás! ¡Rápido!.-_ apenas lo hago y una pequeña manada de Nosalis nos ataca. Los abatimos y seguimos nuestro camino; encontramos una fina escalera ascendiente por la cual podemos subir hacia arriba.

Seguimos avanzando por el enorme puente roto y vemos que se a desmoronado una parte del mismo; volteo a la izquierda y veo parte de un antiguo tren, el cual, conecta con la planta baja del puente. Nos montamos en el tren y eran tres los vagones que deberíamos bajar. Pero en el ultimo vagón, ocurrió lo inesperado; los pesados vagones se deslizaban rápido hacia el vacio con nosotros adentro, corrimos y de un salto pisamos el puente otra vez… maldita sea, no podemos hacer ni dos pasos que ya algo nos quiere matar. Si no son los Nosalis, son los bandidos y si no son ellos, es un maldito puente.

Y otra escalera hacia arriba… bajar, subir, volver a bajar para volver a subir todo el camino fue hací. Hasta que por fin el final del puente, pero por las vías del ferrocarril es imposible pasar; vemos con Bourbon una escalera hacia abajo pero, parece ser una trampa.

Escuchamos un fuerte estruendo… Nosalis. Se escuchan como una manada grande. No la pensamos dos veces antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras, las cuales nos llevan a un laberinto de túneles; sigo a Bourbon por esos pasadizos, con los Nosalis detrás de nosotros. Vemos una puerta a la salvación pero esta se encuentra fuertemente trabada; casi tenemos a esos malditos demonios encima, forcejeamos los dos para abrirla… y de un certero golpe de Bourbon logramos abrirla. Justo a tiempo, entramos por ella y el cierra fuertemente la pesada puerta, arrancándole una mano a uno de ellos.

 _Las catacumbas perdidas:_

 _ **La Estación del Mercado no quedaba muy lejos Pero Bourbon me dijo que tendríamos que cortar camino por "Las Catacumbas perdidas".**_

Bajamos por una pequeña escalera, hasta un lugar cerrado algo inundado, mis botas se trababan en el espeso lodo dificultando mi andar y el de Bourbon. Unos fuertes ruidos se hacen oír, haciendo un espantoso eco en toda la habitación, parecían muy lejanos y de un animal, quizá su llamado estuviera viajando por las tuberías hasta aquí, o quizá no. Hay pequeñas islas y en una de ellas logro encontrar una mochila, rebusco en ella, pero cuando alzo mi vista, un soldado completamente mutilado.

 _-¡Maldita sea! Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los Nosalis ahora estamos atrapados en un maldito cementerio, agarra de esos tipos lo que necesitas y larguémonos.-_ Dios que asco, estos tipos están en la peor etapa de la pudrición; agarro de ellos todo lo posible y nos largamos de aquí…- _Princesa, el mercado está del otro lado del túnel; no creo que tengamos problemas con ellos, ya me conocen.-_ Me dice con sorna y continuamos nuestro "corto" camino a la estación del Mercado…

Por fin llegamos…Nos encontramos ya en la gran compuerta del Mercado _-Tranquilo, el tío Bourbon sabe como entrar.-_ Se veía muy confiado. Visualizamos el final del túnel y una gigantesca puerta que separaba las criaturas del Metro, con los soldados resguardados dentro. A nuestro costado izquierdo, había un barranco, no era muy alto pero el agua estancada y con un altísimo nivel de radiación, hacía de ese barranco un agujero negro. Nosalis… no nos libramos de ellos ni cinco minutos, escucho sus rugidos provenir del túnel. Bourbon grito.- ¡ _He! ¡Abran la compuerta! No dejen a sus hermanos de dos piernas morir en vano_ … _¡Es que están sordos! ¡Nos van a devorar!_

 _-Hijos de puta, a quien diablos han traído a restas con nosotros… ¡Mierda Nosalis!, Semyon arranca la compuerta, vamos a salvarles el culo.-_ Escuche gritar a un tipo, por un balcón que se encontraba por encima del reil y sobre el nivel del barranco.

Los demonios no tardan en aparecer, salen de todos lados, nos rodean. Disparo con mi escopeta, pero estoy próximo a quedarme sin munición. Que desesperación ¡maldita sea! Las bestias salen del túnel del Metro, del techo y hasta del barranco… pronto recibimos ayuda de una ametralladora desde el balcón; después de quedarme sin balas, largarme a llorar y ocultarme detrás de Bourbon, la enorme manada, es aniquilada.

Una segadora luz nos apunta desde un balcón que nos ayudo con la ametralladora.- _¡No doy crédito a lo que veo! ¡Bourbon, viejo amigo! Y yo que había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte ¡He Simón, mira a quien tenemos aquí!-_ Empiezo a dudar de estos supuestos "amigos" de Bourbon.

- _Maldita sea menuda cagada…-_ Murmura por lo bajo Bourbon.- _¡He Mikhalelych! ¡Que coincidencia, venía a hacerles una visita!-_ Responde, esto cada vez me resulta más extraño.

 _-¡¿Escucharon eso chicos?! ¡Bourbon ah venido a vernos! ¡Saquen la vajilla de porcelana!-_ Bien, eso sí fue sarcástico.- _No vayas a escaparte. Bourbon. Tenemos un trabajito pendiente, después estaremos contigo. ¿Recuerdas donde tenías que esperarme? Porque yo puedo ayudarte a recordar… ¿Me explico?-_ apagan esa fuerte luz, y automáticamente nos abren lentamente esa inmensa puerta roja.

Al abrirse por completo, deja ver una luz igual a la que nos apuntaba hace unos momentos. No logro ver por la luz quienes nos apuntan, nos gritan que caminemos lentamente con las manos arriba de la cabeza.

 _El Mercado:_

 _ **Jamás avía visto un mercado así, podías encontrar de todo. Pero Bourbon debía dinero a los centinelas de Hansa y tenía prisa por marcharse.**_

Pasamos lentamente hasta llegar a verles la cara. Son tres, dos soldados a los costados y el supuesto "jefe" de Bourbon. Estos dos últimos se retiran de la sala, para intentar comerciar nuestro ingreso al mercado.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Bourbon llega de haber conversado con su jefe… parece que tenemos suerte, ya que nos dejan pasar.

 _-Vamos Artyom… movamos el culo. A menos que quieras seguir disfrutando de su compañía.-_ Claro que no quiero estar con este par de depravados después de cómo me miraron, avanzamos y nos alejamos de allí entrando en la puerta del mercado.- _Estamos sin suerte… no puedo pagar a los del vagón…-_ Mira mi cara de no entender nada y me dice,- _eso implica que no podemos ir a Hansa; ten tomo estos cartuchos y compra varios filtros y munición, tengo una idea.-_ No me gustan sus descabellados planes, no me alcanzan los dedos de las manos para contar cuantas veces estuvimos a punto de morir.- _Ve, yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien, encuéntrame en el bar cuando termines.-_ Bien… me siento abandonado, otra vez. Me quedo mirando a mi alrededor, son todos hombres y ninguna mujer, ¿Por qué será?, ellos me miran como si fuera una presa, me siento tan incomodo; decidido doy mis primeros pasos en dirección a Bourbon, ¿Dijo que iría al bar? Maldito borracho… lo conocí ya borracho hacique no me sorprende. Me concentre tanto en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta por donde iba hasta chocarme de frente con la enorme espalda de un gran tipo, y no estaba solo… ¡mierda!

 _-¡Hey princesa! Ten más cuidado…-_ Me dijo uno de ellos mientras los demás se reían. Me disculpe y seguí mi camino; ¿De verdad parezco una princesa? Es decir, no tengo músculos ni soy alto como la mayoría de los demás soldados… creo que es mi cara, si eso es, debe ser mi cara de niño perdido, mejor pongo cara de tipo rudo, claro eso definitivamente servirá. Camino decidido por el lugar hasta divisar una cantina, si, se encuentra allí, entro y enseguida capto la atención de varios sujetos de allí incluyendo a Bourbon que se encuentra hablando con un sujeto; voy hasta allí, aunque incomodo por las miradas que recibo, no quito el seño fruncido de mi mirada.

 _-¿Qué quieres princesa? estoy ocupado, te dije que compraras los filtros, ¿Ya los tienes? -_ Respondo en negativa, con la mirada en el piso. Como el de un perro al que acaban de retar.- ¿ _Entonces qué esperas? Vete de aquí, nos encontramos en la entrada del Mercado.-_ Bien, Bourbon siempre logra humillarme de esta manera, con nuestra conversación logramos captar varias miradas de cariosos; con el orgullo por el piso, abandono el bar rápidamente. Salgo de ahí, con una fea sensación, como quisiera ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza. Fuera del bar el lugar se abre en grandes dimensiones lleno de puestos con gritones comerciantes anunciando sus productos. Se vendían desde comidas, objetos para el hogar hasta armas y diversas armaduras, se podía encontrar hasta lo inimaginable.

Bourbon me dio balas para comprar filtros para las mascaras de gas, hacique recorro inmenso Mercado en su búsqueda, con tanta gente en gran parte hombres, era muy difícil buscar algo tan especifico. Hasta que por fin encuentro un puesto, me encamino hacia allí chocando a varias personas en mi camino de las cuales me lleve varios insultos.

Me paro en el improvisado puesto, y miro la mercadería, pienso llevarme 3 mini-botiquines, varias granadas y bastantes filtros, estoy como un niño en un kiosco de caramelos. El apuesto vendedor se me queda mirando de forma coqueta, y yo de igual manera, ¿para qué negarlo? Las mujeres nunca me han atraído; el muchacho me da lo que le pedí, y a medida que me los va dando los guardo en mi mochila. _-Serán 134 balas.-_ Me dice, empalidezco, no puedo pagar semejante suma. Tengo en total unas 80 balas, contando las que Bourbon me dio; al ver mi cara de espanto, el joven y guapo vendedor deduce que no puedo pagarlo.- _Creo que no puedes pagar ¿O me equivoco?... pero puedes pagarme de otra manera.-_ Que directo fue… no me puedo permitir dejar algunas cosas Bourbon me mataría, no tengo otra opción que aceptar. Me dirijo con el detrás de aquel puesto, es un pequeño cuarto hecho con un telón negro. Estoy incomodo, muy incomodo; se me queda mirando _.-Pocas veces son las que un muchacho tan bonito como tu pasa por mi negocio.-_ Maldito estúpido… espero que Bourbon no me este buscando.- _ **Pasemos al método de pago, no tengo mucho tiempo.-**_ Digo cortante, esto obviamente no me enorgullece para nada. _-Que te parece si….-_ Me dice acercándose y rozándome la piel, comprendo sus intenciones enseguida, definitivamente no le haré una mamada. Me niego rotundamente y él se enfurece diciéndome _.- ¡Hey! Por lo menos… déjame tocarte, ¿Eso si me lo permites verdad? -_ Bien eso si se lo permito. Me quito el traje y la armadura superior, quedando expuesto a él. Sonrió coqueto invitándolo y él se me acerca, sacándose los guantes y con las manos desnudadas me toca el pecho. Es una sensación placentera la que recorre mi cuerpo; con una sonrisa, lo ínsito a seguir, parece hipnotizado con lo que me hace. Posa sus enormes manos en mi pecho y los aprieta como si fueran pechos de mujer.- _Para ser hombre, tienes unos pechos grandes.-_ Ja ja ese comentario estaba de mas, pero no importa, estoy decidido a disfrutar este momento, quien sabe cuando se me vuelva a presentar una situación hací. Me siento en una pequeña mesa que estaba allí y el vuelve a manosearme. Me dirige una mirada, como esperando mi permiso, y le sonrió incitándolo para continuar. Baja su boca a la altura de mi pecho y suma su boca a su trabajo con las manos, succionándolos por turnos. Me acuesta en la mesa y sigue chupándome el pecho y mamando los pezones; gimo de placer y el no se aparta de allí, escucho como se baja en la cremallera del pantalón, liberando una enorme erección. El empieza a masturbarse rápidamente, mientras sigue succionándome los pezones. Gimo más fuerte solo para él. Tengo toda la parte del pecho ensalivada y pegajosa por él, casi parece que quisiera alimentase de mi. El estando arriba de mi empieza a tener los espasmos del orgasmo y con un ronco gemido se libera abundantemente, manchando mi pantalón y mi abdomen. Sin ningún pudor, tomo con mi mano sus restos de mi panza y pantalón, metiéndomelos en la boca saboreando su amargo sabor, compartimos un último beso demandante, saboreándolo.

Mientras él se sienta y se recupera de ese fuerte orgasmo, yo empiezo a ponerme toda mi ropa con el chaleco protector y todo el pesado abrigo. Agarro mi mochila y me dirijo al el hombre que me provoco tan buen rato, dándole un apasionado beso como despedida. Intercambiamos una sonrisa y él me nalguea. Salgo de la pequeña tienda con mis cosas; echo a caminar hasta donde supuestamente debería esperarme Bourbon. Y si tengo que explicar ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar allá adentro? Diría que, con la deprimente vida que llevamos aquí, estos momentos son los únicos que te hacen sentir, que aun respiras, te hacen sentir… Vivo. Si se presenta la ocasión de un poco de amor, hay que aprovecharla, y con el estilo de vida que eh elegido, ¿Quien sabe cuánto tiempo me quede de vida?

Me espabilo y me dirijo con paso apresurado a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Nose cuanto me tarde con aquel muchacho, y nisiquera nos dignamos a intercambiar nuestros nombres; asomo la cabeza y veo a Bourbon, esperándome con nuestras cosas a sus pies.

 _-Bien vamos, ya conoces el camino, espero que hallas comprado suficientes filtros.-_ ¿Por que estará tan apurado en abandonar el Mercado? Decido no preguntar y Lo sigo hasta una enorme compuerta escoltada por varios guardias armados.

 _-¿Bourbon?-_ El tipo parase estar al mando de esa puerta y parase algo sorprendido por mi compañero.

 _-Ja como si no lo supieras…-_ Responde altanero, Bourbon.

 _-Afloja las balas y sal.-_ Uy, espero que a él le haya sobrado algo…

 _-Toma, maldito desgraciado es lo último que me queda…-_

- _Y lo sabes bien… ¡Atención, la barrera se va a abrir, a sus posiciones!-_ Ordena a su pelotón que en seguida se pone alerta; la compuerta lentamente deja pasar el frio viento del exterior. El mismo comandante sale a revisar fuera de la puerta.- _Todo parece despejado, pueden irse. ¡Buena suerte muchachos! -_ Al atravesar la gruesa puerta, miro las altísimas y enormes escaleras mecánicas frente nuestro, recuerdo siendo un niño, a la gente bajando aterrada por ellas hacia la seguridad del Metro… un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo. No estaba preparado para recordar, y lo que vivimos a continuación me lo demostró…

_La Ciudad muerta:_

 _ **Cuando salimos a lo que quedaba de la destrozada Moscú, sentí un enorme miedo y tristeza llenándome el alma. Después de haber pasado mi vida entera bajo tierra, también aprecie de cierta forma el cielo plomizo y el congelador paisaje. "Bien, esta es la ciudad muerta" gruño Bourbon con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, "Bienvenido a casa, Artyom".**_

Después de subir esas escaleras muertas; entramos en la terminal del Metro… casi podría decir que recuerdo el sonido de la bomba caer contra la superficie. Nos colocamos las mascaras de gas y desenfundamos nuestras armas. Recorro con la vista la devastada terminal, seguro está lleno de cosas de valor para nosotros. Miro a Bourbon, creo que encontró algo interesante.

 _-¡Y aquí tenemos a un simpático ciudadano!_ -Bourbon encontró a un tipo, pero este estaba bien armado como para sobrevivir en este frio, debe haberse quedado sin oxigeno.- _Hay mucha fauna en el Metro, estos, se llaman Stalkers. Estos chiflados salen a la superficie casi cada día…en busca de munición y cualquier cosa que se encuentren. Aveses aparecen congelados, como un muñeco de nieve con ropa, Ja ja . Abre bien los ojos, estos tipo tienen madrigueras en la superficie, por si acaso.-_ una vez que revisamos el lugar en busca de munición y lo que fuese que nos sirviera, nos dirigimos a la pesada puerta de madera a la que Bourbon echa debajo de una patada.

 _-Escúchame bien, tenemos que llegar al respiradero y de ahí bajaremos hasta la Estación Seca. Después nos separaremos y te daré el dinero que te prometí.-_ Bien, por lo menos nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie. Salimos al exterior y mi ciudad… Moscú, casi no la recoso, y mi respiración se agita, no puedo respirar, entro en llanto y hipeo intentando tranquilizarme pero es en vano; Bourbon me levente la cabeza y inspecciona que la máscara no esté rota, pronto se da cuenta que es mi llanto lo que me ahoga. Me sacude fuertemente, tiemblo y no puedo controlarme… me agarra de los hombros mientras pataleo e intento golpearlo, ¡estoy en pánico! ; Me suelta detrás de una columna y vuelve a sacudirme, me toma por los brazos, apretándome muy fuerte, intenta hacerme daño. Me hago un ovillo en el piso, Bourbon se aleja y se posiciona en otra columna.

Abro bien los ojos al escuchar un fuerte rugido, ¿viene del cielo?, mi intento de supervivencia sale a flote y automáticamente dejo de llorar, me protejo el cuerpo cubriéndome con mis propios brazos y agudizo el oído. Escucho otra vez el rugido pero esta vez se encuentra mucho más lejos. Asustado miro a donde se encuentra Bourbon, lo veo acercarse a mí.

 _-La próxima ves que intentes golpearme, no vivirás para contarlo princesa, ¿entendiste? ¡Levántate, vamos!.-_ Caigo en cuenta de lo ocurrido, mis ataques de pánico no han cesado para nada y este fue el peor que tuve hasta ahora. _-Esa cosa a la que escuchaste, se las llama "Bestias", pero yo prefiero llamarles putas… si te encuentras con una en campo abierto escóndete en alguna grieta.-_ El espera a que me recomponga de mi ataque y deje de temblar.

Los consejos de Bourbon me siguieron todo el largo, pesado, deprimente pero sobretodo peligroso camino hasta la Estación Seca, lo cual nos costo demasiadas balas y por poco la vida. Fue un atajo que espero jamás volver a cruzar… el momento en que me dijo que pronto estaríamos en la seguridad del Metro, me lleno de alegría, pero solo unos instantes.

Ese rugido no era de un Nosali… la bestia, la vimos asomarse desde un altísimo edificio a unas calles de donde nos encontrábamos, con sus enormes alas abiertas, acechando, a punto de lanzarse a sus presas. Echamos a correr, esa cosa es tan grande que podría levantar a un hombre por los aires; corrimos por nuestras vidas, ya no nos importaba el bien del otro, yo solo corría para salvar mi vida.

Bourbon me empuja hacia un costado del camino, haciendo que mi espalda golpee contra algo que parecía un contenedor abandonado, me hace pie para que pueda llegar y meterme dentro; me hiso caer varios metros hasta que mi espalda choco contra el suelo desde gran altura; Bourbon cae sobre mi aplastándome el pecho y sacándome el aire…

 _Khan:_

 _ **Cuando llegamos al subsuelo, me di cuenta que mi hogar era un lugar extraño y altamente hostil. Aquí me sentía seguro, en la oscuridad del metro, sobre todo después de que Bourbon me dijera que tenía amigos en la Estación Seca.**_

- _Escucha, esta Estación la controlan los bandidos. Tendremos que avanzar con sigilo y explorar alrededor. Si mis amigos no aparecen saldremos cagando ¿Entendido?-_ Nose que es peor, mas bandidos o los demonios de afuera… aunque pensándolo mejor, prefiero a los bandidos. Estamos caminando por un respiradero que nos obliga a andar agachados, fue nuestra única manera de entrar sin ser detectados, pero miremos el lado bueno decía mi padre, yo por lo menos, tengo una buena vista de Bourbon. Llagamos al final de la tubería, me estremezco al escuchar personas, sus risas entran y resuenan por el respiradero; esto es peligroso. Llegamos a una rejilla y veo a Bourbon intentando abrirla, espero que no piense bajar y dejarme solo.- _Mierda no puedo, en la mochila creo tener un destornillador.-_ Dice para sí, sacándose la pesada mochila y dejándola a un lado.- _Bien, vos quédate acá, si algo sale mal equípate con las cosas de mi mochila, te lo dejo todo princesa.-_ Me toma de la barbilla y me da un beso el cual yo profundizo, no quiero estar solo y mucho menos ahora. Nuestras lenguas danzan en un beso demandante, es un contacto pasional, como si fuera una despedida. Dura poco, él se separa y me dice. _-Se fuerte Artyom.-_ Me da un último beso y mirándome a los ojos, Abre la escotilla se asoma y salta hacia abajo, cayendo en la habitación, o mejor dicho, en la boca del Nosali.

En una milésima de segundo todo se va al carajo. Dos tipos armados se enteran de la presencia de Bourbon y entran repentinamente en la habitación, descubriéndolo; me asomo por la misma y los veo apuntándolo y a él levantando las manos en señal de rendición, ¡no no! Esto no está pasando. Se lo llevan de la habitación con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Nose que hacer, temo por su vida, pero bajar es una sentencia de muerte y no serviría de nada.

Escucho como se lo llevan a rastras y como yo me contengo, estoy en ira, no tengo miedo. Con llegar a estas alturas eh demostrado mi valentía y mi perseverancia; no me iré de aquí sin Bourbon, sin mi compañero de viaje.

Abro la rejilla contraria a la que salió. Me escabullo y me tiro al suelo, diviso a pocos metros a un bandido, pero no está solo. Son muchos, estoy rodeado de ellos ¿Cómo saldré? Ahora escabullirme con sigilo por los túneles no es una opción, y estoy lo suficiente armado como para abatirme en un combate; me escondo en la oscuridad y los montones de basura desparramados por el lugar me brindan un excelente refugio de sus balas, tengo a tres en la mira, de un solo disparo caerán muertos… Apunto, me concentro, contengo el aire, y disparo. Como ratas se escabullen y se apresuran a tomar posición de defensa. Voy abatiéndolos con el rifle; pronto esto se convierte en un brutal tiroteo, todos contra uno y uno contra todos. Descubren mi posición rápidamente y me veo obligado a bajar y buscar otra vez un refugio contra las ráfagas de balas dirigidas a mí. Sin previo aviso un sujeto me golpea con la empuñadora de su arma, desestabilizándome unos segundos. Me sujeta fuertemente de los brazos y producimos un forcejeo; un sujeto detrás de mí me dispara, logro darme la vuelta a tiempo y el tipo cae muerto a mis pies.

Acabo… y nose si clasificarme como asesino, porque estos tipos no parecían personas sino monstruos; busco en todos esos cuerpos muertos traspasados por mis balas, todo lo que me sirva. Pero me detengo en uno en especial, este era un hombre entrado en edad. Tenía un collar color bronce con él, con un dije en forma de corazón que al abrirlo descubrí a la foto de una bebe. Su sonrisa Me recordó lo hermoso de la vida y su valor… decido guardármela para mi, creo que la sonrisa de esa beba logro, de alguna manera, fortalecerme mentalmente.

Escucho el estruendo de una puerta al abrirse; todo ocurre en cama lenta. Mas soldados entran gritando, dedicándome sus balas, me divisan. Salgo de mi trance, y lo más rápido posible corro, buscando una salida. Diviso al fondo de la Estación una puerta blanca. Las ráfagas de balas me persiguen y una logra traspasarme la pantorrilla de lado a lado; no paro en ningún momento y me abalanzo sobre la puerta, abriéndola de golpe cerrando con una traba. Me volteo Y rebelo a quienes se encontraban dentro…

Veo a Bourbon acorralado contra la pared siendo interrogado por un bandido. Cuando se percatan ambos de mi presencia. Bourbon empuja al sujeto haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo, acto seguido ambos se apuntan, y disparan. Cayendo muertos ante mis ojos… Corro a abrazar a Bourbon, manchándome con su sangre; pero extrañamente no lloro por él. Me quedo petrificado mirándolo. Los fuertes ruidos de los golpeteos de afuera ya no me importan, no tengo miedo.

No percibo que alguien entre las sombras me observa conmovido con mi ocena. No me percato de su presencia hasta que su fuerte vos me espanta.

 _-Un final triste, pero predecible para un tipo como el.-_ Me volteo bruscamente y con mi arma apunto a su cabeza; era un tipo entrado en edad, lucia fuerte y sabio, bien armado.- _Puedes bajar el arma, muchacho. No temas, Me llamo Khan… sabes, recomiendo que abandonemos este lugar. Pero si quieres quedarte a compartir el mismo final que tu amigo, puedes quedarte.-_ Lo veo alejarse por un pasillo, casi tomo la enfermiza decisión de quedarme aquí, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me pide irme con él. Decido No me quedare a morir aquí. Casi había olvidado mi misión de ir a Polis… antes de irme reviso su ropa. Recuerdo que nuestro trato fue por el pago de balas. Rebusco entre sus cosas pero, no encuentro ningún dinero, no tiene nada… Caigo en la dura realidad de que él jamás iba pagarme… seguro me iba a dejar morir cuando ya no le sirviera al muy hijo de puta…

Lo abandono y sin mirar atrás, decido irme con este nuevo sujeto llamado Khan, su fuerte pero suave vos me recuerda a la que mi padre usaba para calmarme. Elegir vivir, y seguirlo Fue, una sabia decisión…

 _Fantasmas:_

 _ **La apelación de Khan me sorprendió… aunque debo admitir que siempre creí tener un ángel guardián que me protegía desde las sombras. Me aseguro que el destino de Bourbon no estaba ligado al mío; sin embargo, y después de todo, me arrepiento de su muerte. Aunque la dudo de ¿que hubiera hecho conmigo una vez en Hansa?**_

Me encuentro siguiendo a mi nuevo compañero, Khan, hasta que el largo pasillo que recorríamos llego a su fin, terminado en una puerta de alambre; y detrás de ella, el tunel el Metro.

 _-Nadie se adentra aquí, ni los hombres ni las bestias, hasta las ratas han desaparecido.-_ Esas tétricas palabras pronunciadas tan tranquilamente hacen que me llene de pánico por dentro. Nos adentramos en el túnel del metro, está lleno de cañerías y escombros; por alguna razón, este túnel es… tiene un aire frio y diferente al resto de los túneles...- _Saben que estamos aquí. Acércate a las tuberías y escucha, aunque te recomiendo que no te quedes mucho escuchándolos...-_ Me acerco a el montón de tuberías, y escucho, gente hablando, murmullos, es como escuchar al Metro con vida otra vez. Me quedo perplejo, y observo confundido a Khan.- _Algunos dicen, que es la vos de los túneles y otros que es algún tipo de influencia psitica.-_ Me quedo asombrado por esa aterradora experiencia, jamás nadie me conto sobre estas cosas, decir la palabra "fantasma" en el Metro es tabú.- _Conozco mas el Metro que cualquiera, y él me conoce a mi…-_ Pasamos por una puerta chica y empezamos a caminar por las vías del tren, hay un aroma putrefacto llenando el pesado habiente, y lo provocan esas personas fallecidas, pero, no veo sangre en ellos ¿ Como murieron entonces? .- _Este túnel es peligroso, no te separes de mi en ningún momento; y mantén tu linterna encendida o puede que acabemos aquí para siempre.-_ Khan se detiene y se queda con la vista clavada en frente, me pongo a su laso y veo… una sombra de un hombre, escucho como llora, su dolor. Esta estática no se mueve, pero parece hablar y sentir **_ ¿Quien diablos es esa cosa?** _.- _No creo que la palabra "Quien" pueda aplicare aquí, muchacho… venga, tenemos que rodearlo, y no toces las siluetas, concéntrate.-_ Pasamos esa silueta oscura y la siguiente ocena que se nos presenta es simplemente repugnante; eran más de tres hombres putrefactos tirados y amontonados, se me revuelve el estomago al ver esa macabra y triste escena, en eso oímos un alarido, gritos de auxilio desesperados. Es como revivir sus últimas palabras, como revivir el pasado…

Khan me pide que los ignore, Seguimos caminando hasta que escuchamos… ¿Un tren? ¿Era eso un tren de verdad?- _¡Muévete Artyom un lado!-_ Nos movemos a un lado y subimos unas pequeñas escaleras, a un costado de las vías. Ese sonido era el de un tren pero, cuando se hace presente, no lo creo… ¿es un tren fantasma el que pasa a nuestro lado?, es como si estuviera hecho de una suave neblina y su sonido es ensordecedor, parece tan vivo y muerto a la vez… como si estuviera en el limbo. Va el tren iluminando su recorrido atreves de las vías tan muertas como sus habitantes, hasta ningún destino.- _Este túnel tiene que revivir su pasado una y otra vez sin descanso. Aquellos desafortunados que se adentran en uno de esos momentos, acaban uniéndose a ese pasado.-_ Eso cobra mucho sentido en estos momentos, las sombras que vimos, ¿eran personas que quedaron atrapadas en el Metro?. Con la respuesta de Khan, me lo dejo muy claro

 _-La devastación que la raza humana causo al planeta fue total, el cielo, el infierno y el purgatorio, todos resultaron atomizados. Hacique ahora, cada vez que un alma abandona un cuerpo, no tiene donde ir y se queda aquí en el Metro. Es una penitencia dura, pero merecida ¿No te parase?_ \- Khan si era un hombre extraño, sin duda mi aventura con el acababa de empezar… ¿Qué otras cosas tan extrañas, viven en el Metro?

Próximo sub titulo… La Anomalía:

Continuara…

Notas finales: Bueno ufffff no quedo tan genial como yo quería pero ñah, tenía ganas de actualizar ya… espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 _El Metro capitulo 6: Un Mundo en guerra_

Besos: Ricci :3


End file.
